40 Days
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto gives sex up for Lent. Sasuke isn't happy. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Woot!!! I'm being original!!! No one does Lent stories. haha. again, i know that I have another story going on now but it's almost finished so don't worry. they will not affect eachother.

Anyway, i don't own and it's rated M for a reason. on with the story

* * *

"Sasuke. I want to give up sex for Lent." Naruto said Tuesday night as Sasuke was cleaning their dinner dishes. Sasuke paused in cleaning and looked at his lover.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to give up sex for lent." Naruto restated.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke shook his head as he dried his hands to turn and face Naruto fully.

"What? You can't tell me what I can and can't give up for Lent." Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can when it involves me. You can't give up sex for lent cause I'm not gonna give up sex for lent. I like sex. I like sex with you. If I'm not having sex with you, who am I gonna have sex with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed.

"It's a religious thing, Sasuke. You're supposed to give up something important to you to remember the time when Jesus went into the desert for forty days and was tempted by Satan." Naruto told him.

"I know what Lent is, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think Jesus would take the feelings of others when he decides to give up something like this."

"Jesus never had sex, Sasuke." Naruto said as if Sasuke was an idiot.

"You know what I mean, dobe." Sasuke said flicking Naruto's head.

"I think you can survive forty days without sex, Sasuke. Do it for Jesus." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Give up something else for Lent." Sasuke said with finality. Naruto looked at Sasuke defiantly.

"Sorry, baby, but I've already decided." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"You better undecided right now or," Sasuke started but Naruto kissed him to shut him up. "When you say no sex..." Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing past second base." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"That's just cruel." Sasuke whined.

"You're strong." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Sasuke said.

"You love me all the time, admit it." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke. You know that right?" Naruto asked cupping Sasuke's chin to make the dark haired man look at him.

"I know. I love you too." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke closer to kiss him gently.

"Who knows, this could be good for us." Naruto smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke smirked as he went back to washing dishes. He knew that Naruto wouldn't last forty days without sex so he wasn't too worried.

_They met in college. They were in the same debate class their junior year and always ended up arguing with each other no matter what the topic was. Eventually the teacher had had enough of their fighting and assigned them to be on the same side for the midterm debate project. As they worked on their project they found out that they had many things in common and the reason they fought so much was because they each thought the other one was cute when they got flustered. Sasuke was the one to confess first. In return Naruto said that if they won their debate he would tell Sasuke how he felt. Of course Naruto ended up kissing Sasuke in front of their whole class when they won their debate. Sasuke didn't talk to him for a few weeks after that because of the embarrassment. Every time they ran into each other on campus Sasuke would blush and run away. Eventually Sasuke was disgusted with himself and his behavior. Uchihas didn's blush or run away so instead the next time he saw Naruto in the cafeteria he grabbed the blonde and kissed him hard._

_"What was that for?"Naruto asked blinking up at Sasuke._

_"Cause it's been driving me fucking crazy every time I see you." Sasuke growled._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"I don't even understand why I'm so fucking attracted to you, but I am. Then you kissed me and it really threw me off and every time I saw you on campus I just wanted to kiss you back but I couldn't get enough courage for some reason and no finally," Sasuke started but Naruto kissed him to shut him up._

_"Stop rambling." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled._

_"You wanna go out sometime?" Sasuke asked._

_"When and where?" Naruto smiled brightly._

_"When are you free?"Sasuke asked._

_"For you? Anytime." Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke gently. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Call me when you want to meet up." Naruto said while writing his number on Sasuke's palm. He kissed his palm before closing his hand and walking away. Sasuke opened his hand and quickly dialed Naruto's number even though Naruto was barely halfway across the cafeteria. "Hello?" Naruto answered._

_"You want to meet up?" Sasuke asked quickly. Naruto laughed and turned to look at him._

_"I'd love to." Naruto smiled._

_"You want to go with me to the Ramen shop down the street?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes lit up excitedly._

_"Really?" Naruto asked._

_"My treat."Sasuke said._

_"I think I just fell in love with you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled softly._

_"That easy, huh?" Sasuke asked._

_"They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Naruto laughed. They both hung up and Sasuke went over to where Naruto was standing. Sasuke took Naruto's hand._

_"Let's go." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded as he let Sasuke lead him out of the cafeteria. They had been dating ever since._

_

* * *

_

For those of you who don't know, Lent is a Christian season starting on Wednesday and lasting the forty days before Easter where you are encouraged (or forced depending on your denomination haha) to give up something to remember the time that Jesus went into the desert before his ministry started. The purpous of giving these things up is to spend the time you would normally spend doing those thigs in prayer to get closer to God. **This story isn't supposed to be a religious plug**, I go to a Catholic school so it's been a big deal this past week. I just thought it would be interesting to have a story about Naruto and Sasuke giving up sex. Let's just see how long they last...

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3 Friday Feb 27**

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted as he ran into Sasuke's office. Sasuke's grip on his pen tightened enough to snap it in half.

"What?" Sasuke growled as he glared up at the intruding man.

"Um, the Suna representatives are here." Suigetsu said nervously. "I had forgotten that I scheduled them and so I don't have all the information or a presentation ready." Sasuke's body started trembling in silent fury.

"You what?" Sasuke asked calmly but icily.

"I'm very sorry. Karen is stalling them at the moment." Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke got up and stormed out of his office and into the meeting room.

"Sorry for the wait. Due to the incompetence of the idiots my sadistic brother assigned to work with me on this project, we have nothing ready today." Sasuke growled. The representative raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at Sasuke.

"So you're telling me I sat in a plane for two hours to come all the way here and you have nothing for me?" The red head asked.

"That's right." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"Are you playing me, Uchiha?" The man growled also becoming annoyed.

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke snapped back.

"So who is going to compensate me for the time you've just wasted?" The man asked calmly but there was a threat hidden there. However, Sasuke ignored it.

"What makes you think I'd compensate you? This is just as much of a waste of my time." Sasuke growled. The read head stood up to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke was not intimidated and glared right back.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room. The red head blinked.

"Naruto?" He asked looking over at the blonde. Naruto laughed and went up to shake Gaara's hand.

"Itachi said that they were trying to work on a collaboration of some sort with your company. I had to come over to see you." Naruto smiled. "God it's been six years since I last saw you." Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke glaring at him. "Oh, Sasuke, Gaara and I went to high school together. We were really close but then after graduation Gaara moved to a different country and we lost touch." Sasuke glared at Gaara and pulled Naruto to his side.

"Is that right? Too bad your friend here was just on his way." Sasuke said.

"Are you working on this project as well?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, I convinced Itachi to put me on the project." Naruto nodded. Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Your friend just saved your ass." Gaara said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking between the two.

"Uchiha was very disrespectful to me. I was highly offended." Gaara said. Naruto hit Sasuke in the arm.

"Sorry, Gaara, Sasuke's just being pissy because he hasn't had sex in a few days." Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"No thanks to you." Sasuke growled softly.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, Sasuke's my lover." Naruto said. Gaara blinked.

"What?" Gaara asked again.

"You deaf or something?" Sasuke snapped. Gaara glared at him and Naruto hit him again.

"Come on, Gaara. We can go to my office and look over some of my preliminary sketches. I think you'll like them." Naruto said putting his arm around Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke growled but resisted the urge to rip Naruto's arm away from the other man. It had only been three days since Lent started and it was already too much for Sasuke. This was worse than when Sasuke gave up smoking and drinking cold turkey on the same day. Of course Sasuke started drinking and smoking again the next day, but unfortunately for him Naruto's resolve was much stronger than he had anticipated. Sasuke was going through hell and Naruto didn't seem fazed by it at all. Sasuke punched the wall harder than he had anticipated and his fist went all the way through to the room next door.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Karen asked looking through the hole at her boss. Sasuke growled and glared at her. "Are you okay, sir?" Sasuke didn't even answer her has he stormed back to his office and slammed the door shut. He was pretty sure the entire building shook.

"Sasuke." Itachi said as he opened the door.

"If you start I swear I will kill you and make sure no one found the body." Sasuke growled.

"You really need to lighten up. Gaara of Suna has sent in a complaint about your attitude." Itachi said.

"Perhaps if you had given me subordinates who weren't completely retarded then I wouldn't have wasted Gaara's fucking time." Sasuke glared.

"What are you so wound up about?" Itachi asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked.

"I see." Itachi said.

"Get the fuck out of my office you sadistic bastard." Sasuke shouted and threw a paper weight at his brother. Itachi dodged the weight and nodded.

"Fine, fine." He said as he left. "Hope you feel better soon, little brother." He said as he shut the door. Sasuke wished he had another paper weight to throw. In an office down the hall Naruto and Gaara were chatting.

"This is a nice office." Gaara said looking around the small room. Naruto laughed and waved the comment off.

"This isn't really my office. I'm really a secretary but one day they were having trouble with a client and then I accidentally came in and started talking to the clients and they were so charmed by me that I saved the deal. So now Itachi pulls me into some meeting to make difficult deals go easier." Naruto smiled. "This office is just for show. The monitor isn't even plugged in." Naruto added while pulling up a wire to show that it wasn't plugged in.

"So this isn't your office, but you use it as your office?" Gaara asked slightly confused.

"Me and like ten other people. It's for when we're trying to impress someone. Kiba brings his girlfriend in here all the time." Naruto smiled.

"Kiba? As in the loud mouthed, lazy, no future, moron dog boy we went to junior high with?" Gaara asked.

"Who said I was a moron?" Kiba asked from the door.

"He didn't deny anything else though." Naruto smiled.

"Hello Inuzuka." Gaara nodded at the brunette.

"Hey." Kiba nodded at the redhead. "Naruto I need the office for like ten minutes cause Ino's coming to pick me up for lunch. Then you can have it right back."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said taking off his name plate from the desk. He opened a drawer from the file cabinet and pulled out Kiba's name plate and put it on the desk while putting his back in the drawer.

"Nice." Gaara said.

"Isn't it?" Naruto laughed.

"Hey, Gaara if you're going to be here tonight maybe the three of us can go out drinking to catch up." Kiba said.

"No can do. Sasuke would be so pissed." Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, speaking of the ice prince, your boyfriend is flipping a shit about something." Kiba said. Naruto sighed.

"I know. He's being pissy because I gave up sex for Lent." Naruto said. Kiba and Gaara blinked at him. "I know." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would you give up sex for Lent?" Gaara asked.

"Ino would murder me." Kiba said.

"I did it because I feel like sex is taking over our relationship and Lent was a good excuse to take a break." Naruto sighed.

"Don't you think you should tell him that before he murders someone?" Kiba asked hearing Sasuke shouting at someone down the hall.

"You're giving up sex for Lent, what's his motivation for giving it up?" Gaara asked.

"He's doing it for Jesus!" Naruto snapped at them. He got up and went down the hall to save a poor intern from Sasuke's wrath.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled at Naruto. Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke lovingly.

"The first week is always the hardest. Just calm down a bit, okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled softly but nodded. Naruto smiled and straightened Sasuke's suit out and ran his fingers through the raven locks to fix them.

"You're still serious about giving sex up?" Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"Yes. So stop terrorizing your coworkers." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing his dark haired lover gently. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist leaning against the other man. "I love you Sasuke. You can hold out for forty days, can't you?"

"Sure." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled softly and held Sasuke tighter. Naruto was having less of a hard time than Sasuke, but it was still difficult for him. Naruto knew he could probably last the forty days, but Sasuke was this bad after only three and it worried him a bit.

* * *

Well, Sasuke's having a hard time so far. stick around to see what's gonna happen between our two favorite boys.

**REVIEW!!!! **the more reviews I get the more i will be inspired to update...


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 5 Sunday Mar 1**

"Sasuke." Naruto called as he walked into the house from the front yard. "Sasuke did you get the paper already?"

"Yeah, it's on the coffee table." Sasuke answered from the kitchen. Naruto looked through the newspaper and pulled out the Arts section.

"Sas, you want to go see a movie today?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen while looking over movie times.

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Don't sound too excited." Naruto laughed as he looked up at his lover standing at the stove, cooking omelets for their breakfast. Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Naruto a large mug of fresh coffee.

"Don't start. I'm trying hard to be good." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled as he took the mug and kissed the other man.

"I know, considering how we normally spend our Sundays you're being very good." Naruto said taking a sip from his mug and sitting down at the table. Naruto looked over the movie times, trying to decide which movie he wanted to go to while Sasuke finished making breakfast.

"Eat and then we'll go to the movies." Sasuke said setting a plate in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded and quickly started eating. Sasuke was a great cook, Naruto loved eating Sasuke's cooking and Sasuke loved cooking for his blonde lover.

"That was delicious." Naruto smiled as he pat his stomach. Sasuke smiled softly.

"You want to go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me go brush my teeth." Naruto said as he got up and went to their bathroom. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. It had only been five days and he was nearing his limit. He felt like he was being tortured or something. They spent most of their Sundays sleeping in and having sex and now Naruto was completely dressed and they were going out in public. Sasuke was a creature of habit and Naruto was messing everything up by giving up sex. "You ready, babe?" Naruto asked coming back into the kitchen while pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he stood up. They got in the car and started driving towards the movie theatre. Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand, interlocking their fingers together and letting their hands sit on his leg.

"Sasuke, thanks for taking me to the movies." Naruto smiled. "I'll buy lunch, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." Sasuke shrugged.

"I chose the movie, you can choose the restaurant." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto's hand to kiss it gently.

"I really don't care. You can choose, you're paying for it anyway." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled and nodded. They went to the movie and then went to Sasuke's favorite restaurant. When they got home it was awkward.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked. They had been busy with work the past five days and would immediately go to bed when they got home but now they had a lot of extra time.

"Maybe I'll catch up on my book." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'll watch TV." Naruto said. They sat on the couch, Sasuke reading and Naruto watching TV. After a few hours Naruto had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto, get up. You can't sleep on the couch, you'll catch a cold." Sasuke said shaking the blonde awake.

"Mm." Naruto mumbled as he got up. Naruto blinked a few times and looked over at Sasuke. "What did you say?" Naruto asked running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." Sasuke said leaning forward to kiss Naruto. Naruto moaned softly and immediately deepened the kiss. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and pulled the blonde closer. After a few minutes Naruto was laying on his back with Sasuke over him, both stripped down to their boxers and still undressing. When Sasuke started to pull Naruto's boxers off, however, Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"Why?" Sasuke panted slightly while glaring down at Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto said again. Sasuke growled but sat up and let Naruto get up as well. "Don't look at me like that." Naruto said when he saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"You can't just stop in the middle like that." Sasuke huffed.

"It wasn't the middle, it wasn't even the beginning." Naruto sighed. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently and stood up. "Sasuke, please just do this for me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke huffed and nodded.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said as he stood up and kissed Naruto gently.

"Let's go to bed." Naruto said pulling Sasuke towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Also, it has been brought to my attention that my story resembles a movie called 40days and 40 nights, but since I've never heard of the movie until just recently any and all similarities are purely coincidental.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8 Wednesday Mar 4**

"Yeah, I'd love to meet for lunch." Naruto said into his phone. Sasuke glared at the small electronic device. He and Naruto had been in his office when Naruto's cell started ringing. Naruto looked excited when he answered and Sasuke didn't know who was on the line but for the past ten minutes he had to listen to Naruto giggling and flirting with whoever was on the other end. Sasuke was close to grabbing the phone and snapping it in half. "Okay, bye-bye." Naruto laughed warmly before hanging up. Naruto turned to see Sasuke glaring at him and he sighed.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara. He's still in town, decided to take a vacation or something." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'd love to go to lunch with you and Gaara." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto shook his head.

"Not a good idea. Gaara doesn't exactly care for you." Naruto said.

"Well then the feeling is mutual." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to have lunch with Gaara. You stay here, you have work." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's head and leaving. Sasuke growled but stayed in his seat. He really did have too much work to stalk his blonde lover and the redhead. Of course that didn't mean he didn't spend every second of Naruto's absence obsessing over their lunch date and what exactly their relationship was. Sasuke knew Gaara had decided to take a vacation only after he saw Naruto in the office. It annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"Gaara." Naruto called excitedly when the redhead entered the restaurant they had decided to meet at. Gaara gave a calm nod and sat down across from the smiling blonde. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Gaara answered and looked around the small restaurant. "I'm surprised the Uchiha allowed you to come here alone." Gaara commented.

"He doesn't exactly know about that." Naruto said awkwardly. The redhead raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he looked at the blonde. "Well it's not like we really did all that much, we didn't have sex or anything."

"We still went out for three years." Gaara said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Until, of course, you ran away." Naruto said sipping on his soda. Gaara glared at him.

"You know that's not what happened." Gaara said.

"Well whatever happened, I don't feel the need to tell Sasuke about it. Whatever we had is in the past and there's no reason to worry him about it." Naruto shrugged waving the waitress over to take their orders. "I'll have Ramen and he'll have the steak medium rare." Naruto said handing the waitress their menus. Gaara huffed.

"You always do that." Gaara said.

"What?" Naruto asked blinking at the man across from him.

"Order stuff for me." Gaara said crossing his arms.

"You don't like talking to people and I know what kind of food you like." Naruto shrugged. "I was just being nice."

"You two fighting again?" Kiba asked sitting down next to Naruto. "You need to stop meeting your boyfriends like that." He added before ordering.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke sent me to spy on you two. Did you tell him that you two went out in high school?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto. Naruto shook his head. "Well I think he's figured it out. Or at least he's suspicious of Gaara."

"No, he just doesn't like Gaara. If you hadn't noticed, Sasuke doesn't like a lot of people." Naruto said.

"No skin off my nose." Gaara shrugged as his food was set down in front of him. "What do I care if a bastard like Uchiha hates me?" They didn't talk much after their food got there. Halfway through their meal Naruto's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto asked resisting his urge to sigh when he saw it was Sasuke's office number.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm still eating lunch." Naruto said.

"Well hurry up and get back. You have a job to do." Sasuke snapped.

"I'll be back when we're finished here." Naruto said and hung up before Sasuke could say anything.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head and began eating again. The other two looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said quickly looking at their own food. Naruto sighed and they finished eating.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Naruto waved as he quickly left the restaurant. He went back to Sasuke's office as fast as he could.

"Have a nice date?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I know about you and Gaara dating in high school." Sasuke growled. Naruto sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"It is advantageous that your best friend since childhood is my sister-in-law." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto huffed.

"Damn Sakura." He mumbled under his breath.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Sasuke asked.

"Something about your sexual withdrawal mixed in with your already obsessive overly protectiveness and of course your bastard attitude towards everyone, I really didn't think it would be a good idea." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and putting his feet up on the desk. Sasuke glared at the feet on his desk before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't have sex with him, if that's what you're worried about. You were my first, I already told you that."

"You know you lied." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"It's not any easier this week than last week." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed.

"It's only the first day of this week." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled at him as Naruto started giggling again. The blonde got up and went to sit in Sasuke's lap, draping his arms over his lover's shoulders. "But think about it this way, you made it a whole week."

"Doesn't make me feel better at all." Sasuke said looking up into sky blue eyes. He growled when he saw amusement sparkling in those eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Sometimes it's fun to see you upset and jealous like this." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke gently. Sasuke sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair as Naruto gently kissed all over his face. "You tired?" Naruto asked.

"Usually I sleep better after sex. But since we haven't been having sex for eight days I haven't exactly had a good night's sleep." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"Sorry, baby, but you'll just have to wait another 32 days." Naruto said getting out of Sasuke's lap and leaving the office. Sasuke growled as he looked at his calendar. He had already started the countdown until Easter Sunday which was circled with five different sharpie colors and three different highlighter colors with 'Fuck Naruto of three days straight!!!' written in jumbo sharpie. If he could survive the next month, Naruto was going to owe him big time.

"What are you pouting about?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

"If you're here to bother your husband, he's out for lunch." Sasuke growled.

"Don't get pissy with me, Sasuke. It's not my fault you haven't had sex in a week." Sakura said.

"Get out of my office if you don't have anything better to say." Sasuke snapped. Sakura sighed and set a folder on Sasuke's desk.

"More information for the Suna project Itachi wanted you to look over. He left them at the house so he called me to deliver them." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said moving the folder to a pile of paperwork on the edge of his desk.

"Is Naruto in? I want to talk to him for a bit." Sakura asked looking out at the fake office Naruto was normally in.

"Yeah, he's around somewhere." Sasuke said waving her away. Sakura nodded and left. She knew Sasuke had been having a hard time with the whole 'no sex for Lent' thing, and she had accidentally made it worse when she dropped Naruto and Gaara's previous relationship on the brunette.

_There had been rumors going around for a few months about Naruto and Gaara dating. They had hated each other, gotten into a fight and ended up having detention alone for a week and now were best friends. It was suspicious to everyone. The rumors started but neither boy seemed to be bothered by it, but now it was three months later and they were both fed up with it._

_"So, are you to really going out?" Sakura asked her best friend as they laid on the rooftop of their school. They had skipped fifth period because Sakura wanted to confront Naruto about the rumors._

_"Yeah." Naruto said softly. Sakura propped herself on her elbows to look over at him._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Cause." Naruto shrugged. "Why not? We like each other, why shouldn't we date?" Naruto asked._

_"Naruto, you and I like each other, but we've never gone out." Sakura pointed out._

_"All you have to do is say the word and we will be." Naruto smirked while wagging his eyebrows at her. Sakura laughed and laid back down._

_"So you really like him?"Sakura asked watching the clouds moving across the sky._

_"Yeah. I might even love him, but I don't really know." Naruto said with a soft smile._

_"Love? Naruto you're only fifteen what the hell do you know about love?" Sakura asked looking over at him._

_"That's why I said I wasn't sure." Naruto huffed._

_"Have you had sex or anything?"Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head._

_"I want to be sure I love him first." Naruto said._

_"That's probably smart." Sakura said. Naruto smiled._

_"First time anyone's ever called me smart." He laughed softly._

_"Don't worry, you're still a moron."Sakura laughed. The door to the roof opened and they both froze, afraid they had been caught._

_"Naruto?" Gaara asked stepping out._

_"Oh, Gaara. We thought you were a teacher." Naruto said with relief._

_"What are you guys doing up here?" Gaara asked walking over._

_"We didn't feel like going to chemistry." Sakura said._

_"Well, I'm not worried about you," Gaara said to Sakura and then turned to look at Naruto, "but if you keep skipping class you'll fail out of school."_

_"Don't worry, you can tutor me in the classes that I'm failing." Naruto smiled pulling Gaara to sit down next to him._

_"What classes are you failing then?" Gaara asked._

_"All of them."Sakura said._

_"Not all of them, I'm doing good in Gym, art and Homeroom." Naruto pouted._

_"Gym is because Anko only gives A's cause she doesn't give a damn, Art is because Sai-sempai likes you and as the TA he can change your grade when the teacher isn't looking, and Homeroom doesn't even count." Sakura pointed out. _

_"I'd hit you if I wasn't so afraid of you giving me a concussion." Naruto said with a huff._

_"I'll help you study." Gaara said as Naruto glared at Sakura._

_"Really?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked. Sakura's voice was confused and skeptical while Naruto's voice was excited._

_"Why waste your time with such a hopeless cause?" Sakura asked. Naruto hit her that time and Sakura punched him back._

_"God damn it, Sakura! That fucking hurt!"Naruto shouted while cupping his cheek where she had punched him._

_"I think you busted his lip." Gaara said seeing a bit of red on Naruto's hand. Sakura rolled her eyes. Gaara pulled Naruto's hand away to see indeed Naruto's lip was bleeding. Gaara leaned forward and licked the broken skin. Naruto smiled, only making the tear wider while Sakura stared in shock._

_"It's still bleeding." Naruto said looking into Gaara's eyes. Gaara smirked as he leaned forward and licked Naruto's bleeding lip again. "You might want to leave, Sakura, it's about to get not so family friendly up here." Naruto mumbled as Gaara started sucking on his lip. Sakura nodded and quickly left. Naruto pulled the red head closer and started to gently suck on Gaara's upper lip. Naruto's fingers thread through red hair as strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against a hard body. Their kiss deepened into sloppy passion. Neither of them were very experienced in relationships, but they both had strong feelings for the other and that was enough for two high school kids._

_

* * *

_

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 10 Friday Mar 6**

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto sighed as he tried to go into the bathroom while his lover tried to hold him back.

"Please? Let me shower with you. It'll save water." Sasuke said hoping his reasoning would be enough to convince Naruto.

"Sasuke, if we shower together it'll take an hour at least where as if I shower by myself it'll take five minutes. Don't try to bull shit me with that. You can't trick me into having sex with you." Naruto snapped.

"It's been ten days, Naruto. You can't seriously say that you're planning on continuing this." Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I'll keep it up for thirty more days." Naruto smiled at him.

"I'm going to rape you." Sasuke growled. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew that Sasuke couldn't because Naruto would kick his ass. "Just shower." Sasuke growled shoving Naruto into the bathroom. Sasuke was slightly disgusted with himself with how desperate he was becoming. He figured he had more will power than Naruto and yet Naruto was completely calm. It was about ten minutes before Naruto came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Sasuke growled at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who stole my underwear." Naruto snapped back at him. "Now you go take a shower while I get dressed." He added while pushing Sasuke into the bathroom. Sasuke growled as the door was slammed behind him. Sasuke showered and went out into his room to get dressed. Naruto was tying his tie and looked over at Sasuke, smirking when he saw Sasuke was only in his towel.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"Don't act like that. You came out here knowing I would stare at you." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Figured me out, huh?" Sasuke asked playing with Naruto's tie. Naruto leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto asked.

"Working pretty well, huh?" Sasuke smirked sucking on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto moaned softly and gingerly touched Sasuke's bare stomach. His fingers trailed town warm skin over tight muscles to the edge of Sasuke's fluffy white towel. Sasuke froze in excitement, silently begging Naruto's fingers to keep going down. Instead Naruto gently pushed Sasuke away.

"You need to get dressed or we'll be late." Naruto said. Sasuke growled.

"Fine." Sasuke said slapping Naruto's tie and going to his closet to find a suit. His family was having a big party that night and they had to attend. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to spending an entire night staring at Naruto in an expensive suit; he always did look sexy in Armani. Sasuke dressed in his tux and they left for the Uchiha mansion.

"Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled seeing the blonde walk in the front door.

"Hello, Mikoto-san." Naruto smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"Uzumaki-san." Fugaku said with a nod as he put his arm around his wife. Naruto smiled softly at the intimidating man.

"It looks like you had a good turnout, sir." Naruto said looking into the main room where the party was being held.

"Yes, your friend from Suna is here along with a few other of our more difficult clients. I'll expect you to be on your game tonight." Fugaku said. Naruto nodded and went into the large room. Naruto didn't even have time to enjoy the extravagant decorations before one of the clients grabbed him.

"Hello Naru-chan." Deidara said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Good evening, Deidara-san." Naruto smiled at the older blonde man. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm definitely enjoying it more now that you're here." Deidara smiled as the arm on Naruto's shoulder dropped so his hand was now at the small of Naruto's back. "Would you like some champagne?" Deidara asked while waving one of the servers with champagne over.

"I'd love a glass." Naruto smiled and Deidara handed him a glass. "Thank you." Deidara clicked their glasses together before taking a sip. Naruto blushed slightly before sipping his own glass.

"So, what kind of plans is the Uchiha corporation working out for my company?" Deidara asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Unfortunately as the secretary they tell me nothing, but I'm sure only the best for you." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Gaara said calmly. "Come with me, please, I'd like to speak to you about a few things." Gaara said lightly taking Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Deidara.

"I'll talk to you later, Deidara-san." Naruto smiled and waved as Gaara pulled him away. "What can I do for you, Gaara?"

"Don't talk to him anymore." Gaara said. Naruto blinked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He looks at you funny. And he touches you inappropriately." Gaara said softly.

"Are you jealous?" Naruto smirked.

"Just don't talk to him anymore. Or at least not alone." Gaara huffed. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I won't." Naruto smiled putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Hey, how about we hit the buffet table, I'm starving." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds good." Gaara nodded and put his hand on Naruto's back to lead him to the buffet. Naruto grabbed a plate for himself and handed one to Gaara. As they made their way down the table Naruto filled both of their plates and Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Gaara." Sakura smiled when they all met at the end of the table.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and hugged the pink haired girl.

"How are you two? Are you enjoying the party?" Sakura asked. She had always been a good hostess.

"It's a very nice party." Gaara nodded.

"How about we go outside on the terrace and sit?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds great." Naruto smiled and nodded. They all went outside and sat down at one of the tables.

"So, how's life?" Sakura asked looking at the two men.

"Good." Naruto shrugged.

"No complaints." Gaara said.

"How's your life, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura bit her lip. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Sakura smiled.

"No way." Naruto laughed. "Itachi knows?" Sakura nodded.

"We're going to announce it later in the party. But I figured since you're my best friend and Gaara's a pretty good friend too I should tell you first." Sakura smiled. Naruto laughed and hugged Sakura.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly as he spun the girl around.

"What are you doing, moron?" Sasuke growled. Naruto sat Sakura back down and smiled over at his lover.

"Sakura's pregnant." Naruto smiled.

"Congratulations." Sasuke smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Aren't you happy? You're gonna be an uncle." Naruto said excitedly as he ran over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto's smile faltered.

"Something wrong, babe?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Nothing. You should get back into the party." Sasuke said shrugging Naruto off of him and walking away.

"Sasuke." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm before he got too far.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. My father wants you back in there to entertain and charm our guests." Sasuke said. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him.

"Don't look so upset, okay? Try to have a little bit of fun for me." Naruto said gently. Sasuke kissed Naruto back and nodded.

"Okay." Sasuke sighed. The blonde smiled and went inside.

"He has good intentions, you know." Gaara said.

"Don't even talk to me." Sasuke growled at him before going in. Sakura and Gaara looked at each other before going back inside as well. Once inside, Itachi found Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi said warmly.

"Hello, Itachi-san. Or should I say Congrats?" Naruto smiled brightly while shaking his hand.

"Sakura told you, huh?" Itachi smiled softly. Naruto laughed.

"I am her best friend after all." Naruto smiled.

"True. But now onto business, I need to introduce you to some of the clients." Itachi said leading Naruto towards a group of people. "Hyuuga-san." Itachi said. Haiashi turned around and looked at the Uchiha, he didn't even acknowledge the blonde man.

"Uchiha." The man said. Itachi put on his best business smile.

"Hyuuga-san, let me introduce you to my assistant Uzumaki Naruto. He will be working closely with me on our projects." Itachi said pointing to Naruto. The other man just looked at Naruto with disinterest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san." Naruto smiled brightly. "I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard exciting things about your current project with our company. If you need anything please let me know and I'll be happy to get it for you."

"How about getting me a water?" Haiashi asked coldly.

"Bottled or tap? And would you like ice with it?" Naruto asked with a cheerful smile.

"Daddy, be nice." A girl said walking up to them and handing her father a glass of water. "I'm Hinata. I'm the liaison for my father because he doesn't have people skills." She smiled and extended her hand to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san." Naruto smiled, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Hinata turned bright red as Naruto let go of her hand. "I hope to be working closely with you to provide the best results for both of our companies."

"A-as d-d-do I." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata-sama, please don't run away like that." A man said as he ran up. Hinata smiled softly.

"Neji-kin, meet Uzumaki Naruto. He will be Uchiha-san's assistant in the new project between our companies." Hinata pointed at Naruto. Naruto turned and gasped when he saw the other man.

"Uzumaki?" Neji asked slightly shocked.

"N-Neji?" Naruto stuttered.

"Aren't you the loudmouth? You were in the grade below me all through school. I remember you." Neji said. Naruto blushed deeply.

"I remember you as well. You were always at the top of your class, the school idol. Wow, I can't believe you remember a cut-up like me." Naruto smiled stupidly. He had had a crush on Neji since elementary school. Neji has always been very pretty with long brown hair and smooth pale skin that at first he had mistaken the older boy for a girl, but when he found out the truth he was already too in love to even care. He had followed Neji to every school he went to just to stay close to the other man. Even though it had been three years since Neji graduated from college he still looked the same, possibly even better.

"You seem to have matured since I last saw you. How long has it been?" Neji asked.

"Uh, three years I think." Naruto said even though he knew how long it had been. Neji nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Would you like to come with me to the terrace to catch up?" Neji asked. Naruto blushed and nodded when he saw that Hiashi, Hinata and Itachi had all walked off. Neji pulled Naruto outside and they sat down on a bench in the garden. "So what have you been doing since you graduated?" Neji asked looking at Naruto.

"Well I started working for the Uchiha family and that's been pretty much my life ever since." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yes, you were dating the youngest Uchiha in college." Neji nodded.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yes, Sasuke. That was his name. Are you two still together?" Neji asked looking closely at Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Problems in paradise?" Neji asked with a small smirk.

"Not like that. I mean we're having a few problems at the moment, but it's nothing big." Naruto said. Neji's smirk widened.

"You know, I was kind of jealous when you started dating Sasuke." Neji said moving closer. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"R-really?" Naruto stuttered and blushed. Neji nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you were dating Gaara when I first noticed you, but then he left after you graduated from high school so I thought I had a chance. And just when I worked up enough courage, Sasuke kissed you in the cafeteria and all my hope was lost." Neji sighed.

"What? You use to have a crush on me?" Naruto blushed deeply.

"Yeah, it might sound silly because I had a crush on you since high school." Neji said with a faint blush. Naruto felt somewhat disappointed that his first crush had felt the same way about him and he didn't even know. "Too bad you're with Uchiha. You really look good tonight." Neji said while putting his hand on Naruto's thigh. Naruto bit his lip as Neji started rubbing high on his thigh. Naruto couldn't even tell Neji to stop because he was so afraid that he would accidentally moan. Neji's hand traveled higher. "Naruto, I still like you." Neji whispered while leaning in. Just before Neji cupped Naruto's crotch Neji was ripped away.

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Sasuke growled throwing Neji onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Neji shouted while glaring up at Sasuke.

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

"I can be out here if I want." Neji snapped back as he stood up. Sasuke shoved him away.

"Get out of my face, ass hole." Sasuke growled.

"Don't you dare touch me, fuck head." Neji snarled back while shoving Sasuke back. Sasuke growled and grabbed Neji's collar before punching him in the face. Neji growled and swung at Sasuke, catching him in the jaw. The two snapped and started fighting like crazy men. Between their snarling insults and Naruto shouting at them to stop, they had drawn the attention of the entire party.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said. Immediately Sasuke stopped, unfortunately for him Neji hadn't stopped and got in one last good punch that sent Sasuke to the ground.

"Okay, everyone, the show's over. Nothing to see anymore, let's go inside and enjoy the rest of the party." Itachi started saying as he started herding people back into the house while Fugaku started apologizing profusely to Hiashi and Hinata helped Neji inside. Once everyone was gone Naruto tried to help Sasuke up but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke growled.

"What? Sasuke, it's," Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off with a hard punch in the jaw. Naruto staggered back a few steps and held his jaw. "What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you give up sex for Lent? Or was it just sex with me?" Sasuke growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You were letting that fucking Hyuuga molest you!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

"It wasn't what you are thinking. Yeah, he was molesting me but I was going to push him off." Naruto said.

"Going to? When were you going to, Naruto? After you let him fuck you?" Sasuke growled angrily. Naruto glared at him.

"You really think that about me? You think that I would do something like that to you?" Naruto asked dangerously.

"Well, considering that after ten days of no sex I'm a fucking wreck and you seem just fucking fine, what the fuck am I supposed to think when I see you being so intimate with Deidara, Gaara, Sakura, and Neji?" Sasuke growled. Naruto slapped Sasuke hard.

"I would never cheat on you, Sasuke, and you fucking know it." Naruto growled. "Now give me your keys, I'm going home." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked but still pulled out his keys.

"I'm going home." Naruto said grabbing the keys from Sasuke. "Come home tomorrow when you have cooled your head." Naruto said as he walked away. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bench. He let his head hang back as he stared up at the stars and knew he had really fucked things up.

* * *

no naruneji. don't ask for it. REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 13 Monday Mar 9**

"Surprised you even came in today." Naruto said not looking up from his work.

"I thought about not coming." Sasuke answered awkwardly.

"I had to call your house yesterday to make sure you were okay. You worried me, you know." Naruto said still not looking up.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a lot of stuff to think about and I kind of felt ashamed for the way I acted." Sasuke said.

"Kind of?" Naruto asked.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry. I've just been really frustrated about not being able to have sex with you and when I saw someone else touching you I just snapped." Sasuke sighed. "I know you'd never even think of cheating on me. I'm sorry for saying something so horrible to you." Naruto looked up and sighed.

"You're forgiven. I knew that giving up sex would be difficult for you so it's partially my fault." Naruto said. "You look terrible, by the way."

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at him closely.

"What happened? You look guilty." Naruto said suspiciously. Sasuke bit his lip and looked off to the side. "Sasuke." Naruto said feeling slightly angry.

"Um." Sasuke said.

"You cheated on me." Naruto said.

"No!" Sasuke said quickly. "I was drunk and made out with Karen. We made it to my room before I realized what I was doing. And after I just freaked out on you for not even cheating on me. I'm really sorry."

"Karen?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded.

"I... I didn't know what was going on but then when I realized it was Karen I kicked her out immediately. I was just angry and I wasn't thinking straight." Sasuke said.

"I'll forgive you this one time. You don't want to know what will happen if you do it again." Naruto threatened. Sasuke smiled with relief and nodded.

"I won't. Trust me." He said. Naruto got up and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Naruto answered with a smile. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going to the bathroom and felt sorry for Karen. Naruto went into the area Karen was working with a few other underlings and Kiba.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kiba smiled.

"Morning, Kiba. We missed you at the party." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry. My mother got sick and I had to take care of her all weekend." Kiba sighed.

"Mm, speaking of weekend, Karen if you ever touch Sasuke again I'll tear you limb from limb, light your body on fire, piss on you to put it out and bury you alive. Okay?" He smiled. Karen paled and Kiba started snickering. "You guys have a nice day." He waved and walked away.

"You pissed off the wrong person." Kiba laughed at Karen. Naruto went back into Sasuke's office and sat down.

"You threatened to tear her apart then do horrible things to her mutilated body?" Sasuke asked without looking up at him.

"Let her off easy." Naruto growled as he sat down. Sasuke laughed softly.

"And people say I'm the evil one." Sasuke said looking up. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I mean yeah, I'm possessive and shit. But when you get pissed off you're scary as all hell." Naruto smiled at him.

"And you best not forget it." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and went back to working. "Hey, I have a lunch meeting with the Hyuuga company." Sasuke snapped his pen. "Itachi has told me that you are not allowed to attend. Itachi will be there though, so you don't have to worry." Naruto added. Sasuke growled and looked up at him.

"You're not going to that meeting." Sasuke said.

"Try telling your brother that." Naruto said. Sasuke picked up his phone and hit the speed-dial for Itachi's office and then his speaker.

"Hello?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto's not going to the business lunch with that asshole." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"Why did you tell him?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"If I didn't he would have followed me and I'm sure you don't want that to happen." Naruto answered.

"I understand that. But Naruto is going with me for this meeting no matter what you say." Itachi said.

"He's not going and that's final." Sasuke growled. "I'm his boyfriend."

"Yeah, well I'm his boss. Naruto works for me, Sasuke, not you. It would be nice if you remember that." Itachi said calmly.

"Fine, then I'm going as well." Sasuke said.

"You'll lose us the deal if you do." Itachi said. "This is about business and nothing more. I'll make sure Neji keeps his hands to himself."

"I swear if he touches him inappropriately, says something inappropriate or even looks at Naruto inappropriately and I find out about it I will cut off his hands and gouge out his eyes and rip his tongue out of his head." Sasuke growled and hung up.

"See, you're just a violent as I am." Naruto smirked at the other man. Sasuke growled at him. Naruto stood up and leaned across the desk, kissing Sasuke gently before straightening back up. "I'm leaving, I'll see you later." He smiled and left. Sasuke knew that if he followed Itachi would probably castrate him so instead Sasuke pulled out his cell and scrolled down to the number he wanted and hit the call button.

"Hello?" Sakura asked as she answered the phone.

"I have a special mission for you." Sasuke said.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked.

"A lunch date. I'm not invited so I need you to go spy for me." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir. I'll let you know immediately if anything suspicious happens." Sakura said and hung up. Sasuke felt safer. Sakura was definitely a valuable ally considering her close relations with Itachi and Naruto, he could get information on anything about either of them. He also knew that Sakura wouldn't let anything happen to Naruto and so he felt better. Sakura gave him updates of the lunch meeting, fortunately Neji wasn't trying anything. The day passed and Naruto and Sasuke were soon in bed.

"I missed you this weekend." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressing into his side.

"It was hard to sleep without you sleeping next to me." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "You still on the no sex thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. You still have 27 days." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled and sat up. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom. You gave up sex, but I haven't." Sasuke huffed as he got up.

"You do it often?" Naruto smirked.

"You wanna watch or something?" Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks." Naruto bit his lip.

"You think you'd cave?" Sasuke asked seductively as he lifted his shirt a bit to reveal his stomach. Naruto's eyes locked onto Sasuke's skin.

"Stop it, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?" Sasuke asked licking his lips sensually. Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke straddled Naruto and leaned over him. "Tell me you don't want me to stop."

"I don't." Naruto breathed out before pulling Sasuke down for a deep kiss. Naruto moaned as Sasuke reached up his shirt and started playing with his nipples. "S-Sas, please don't stop." Naruto moaned softly as he thread his fingers into silken midnight locks.

"Gladly." Sasuke said pulling off Naruto's shirt before he attached himself to the blonde's neck. Naruto arched into Sasuke and gripped his shirt so tight he started tearing it.

"Sas, baby, take your shirt off." Naruto said pulling on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off. Naruto smiled and let his hands roam over Sasuke's stomach and chest.

"Nn, feels so good." Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto sat up and started licking his nipples. Naruto kissed up Sasuke's chest to suck on his neck. Sasuke's hips slowly began to grind against Naruto's. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up and kissed him hard. He pushed the blonde back against the bed and started lightly kissing down Naruto's chest and over his stomach. He nipped around Naruto's navel before dipping his tongue in.

"Oh god, Sasuke." Naruto gasped. Naruto blinked and then quickly pushed Sasuke off. "You cheater!" Naruto panted.

"Sorry, got carried away." Sasuke panted as well.

"You're not sorry." Naruto growled and got up.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Shower. Freezing, ice-cold, glacial shower." Naruto said.

"What about me? You have to take responsibility and finish what you start, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Finish yourself." Naruto said before entering the bathroom and slamming the door shut. They had gone too far for Naruto's comfort. He had been close to breaking his resolution. He was in big trouble.

* * *

REVIEW!!!

also, i didn't know so many of my readers were catholic so a quick disclaimer... I'm methodist. we observe lent but don't really have days of fasting and whatever else catholics do. so if there are any mistakes that i make feel free to correct me but keep in mind that i'm not catholic so i don't really know all this stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 16 Thursday Mar 12**

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked into their bedroom after he finished his shower and looked at the blonde sitting on the bed working on his laptop.

"Yeah, baby?" Naruto asked looking up from his computer.

"Shower's ready." Sasuke said pointing over his shoulder to the bathroom. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said and looked back at his computer.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Just some last minute tweaks to the Suna deal." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. He was just glad the deal was almost over and Gaara would be going home, as in a completely different country.

"You should take a shower. Finish that tomorrow, it's late." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"You do know it's not even 9:00." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm tired and don't want you to keep me up by messing around on your computer all night." Naruto turned the computer off and laughed as he got out of bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Naruto said while going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Naruto started singing loudly knowing Sasuke could hear him. There was a bang on the door.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke shouted. Naruto only started singing louder. He knew he was annoying Sasuke and being the ornery kid that he was, he was enjoying it. "If you don't shut up I'll break the door down and strangle you."

"You break the door and you'll have to pay for repairs. It's my house, you just live here." Naruto answered back. Sasuke jiggled the doorknob and realized that the door wasn't locked. Sasuke stepped in and shut the door loud enough to let Naruto know he was in the room. Naruto looked out at him suspiciously. "You are so desperate that you would pick the lock?" Naruto asked.

"You left it unlocked." Sasuke said leering at Naruto.

"Don't even look at me like that you perv. You still have twenty four days." Naruto said as he leaned back into the shower to rinse his hair out.

"This joke has gone too long, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

"It's not a joke, Sasuke." Naruto answered. Sasuke quickly went across the small bathroom and tore open the shower curtain.

"I'm serious, Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"So am I, Sasuke." Naruto said sternly. "Get out so I can finish." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"Naruto." Sasuke said firmly as he stepped into the shower. Naruto took a step back and ended up against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me." Naruto growled as Sasuke leaned over him.

"What would you really do about it?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Do not tempt me." Naruto growled back.

"I could definitely say the same thing." Sasuke growled. Sasuke reached down and cupped Naruto's member. Naruto's knees buckled and he let out a pleasured moan but then glared at Sasuke.

"L-let go." Naruto growled while grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke slowly started massaging Naruto's member causing Naruto to moan and press into his hand.

"You don't want me to." Sasuke said huskily.

"Stop it, Sasuke, I mean it." Naruto growled, scratching Sasuke's arm to get him to let go. Sasuke reached around Naruto and cupped his ass. Naruto felt all his joints melt into jelly. "St-stop." Naruto panted and grit his teeth. Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward to press his lips to Naruto's. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as their tongues tangled together. Sasuke's finger pressed against Naruto's entrance and Naruto growled angrily and bit into Sasuke's tongue and lip.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke growled as he let go of Naruto to touch his bleeding mouth.

"Me? You're the one raping me." Naruto shouted at him.

"You seemed pretty compliant." Sasuke snapped.

"Seriously, I can't believe you would stoop so low." Naruto growled pushing past Sasuke to grab his towel.

"Naruto, you can't seriously think I could go forty days without sex." Sasuke huffed.

"I at least expected you to try, you fucking ass hole!" Naruto shouted at him. "We haven't even gotten halfway and you fucking rape me!" Naruto growled hitting Sasuke in the chest. "What the fuck you bastard?" Naruto shouted and hit Sasuke again.

"I didn't rape you! If you hadn't given up sex then we wouldn't be in this sort of situation, you fucking moron! Stop hitting me." Sasuke growled as he caught Naruto's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed as he elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke growled and threw Naruto onto the ground. "Asshole!" Naruto shouted and tripped Sasuke.

"Me? You're the one who's been torturing me for sixteen days." Sasuke shouted back and punched Naruto in the face. After nearly two and a half weeks, Sasuke's frustration boiled over and he was taking it out on Naruto. The two wrestled and punched and kicked and scratched and bit for the next half hour before Naruto got a good punch in and Sasuke hit the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Naruto growled. "Before I do something I regret." He added as he left the bathroom. Naruto got dressed as Sasuke cleaned himself up. Sasuke didn't even say anything as he left the house. He drove to his family's house and sighed when he saw Itachi's car parked in the front, meaning that his evil and sadistic brother and his short tempered and violent wife were going to see him in his current state. Sasuke tried to sneak in, but was caught in one of the hallways by his mother.

"Sasuke, dear, what happened?" Mikoto gasped.

"Got in a fight, mom." Sasuke said. "I'm staying here for a while, okay?"

"You fought with Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay here until we've both calmed down." Sasuke said.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked as she ran down the hall.

"Naruto and I got into a fight. I'm staying here for a while." Sasuke said.

"So you finally snapped?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled dangerously. "Does he look as bad as you?"

"Possibly. I wasn't really paying attention when I was beating the hell out of him." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and pulled Sasuke away. They went into Itachi's office.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke growled.

"As two of my employees, it is my business. You're lucky that I've let your relationship go on the way that it has. It is against the employee rules to have interoffice relationships." Itachi said.

"He gave up sex for Lent, what do you think happened?" Sasuke growled.

"I see." Itachi nodded. "You should go take a shower and get to bed. I'll make sure one of the maids brings you some pain killers." Itachi said softly. Sasuke looked at him. "You're gonna need your rest. Kyuubi is coming to the office tomorrow." Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"It figures that I decided to beat the shit out of Naruto the day before his insane, over protective, violent brother who basically hates me comes to check up on him." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples as he left Itachi's office. Kyuubi was going to kill him tomorrow.

* * *

so Sasuke finally snapped. see what happens next. Update comming tomorrow!

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 17 Friday Mar 13**

"Good to see you've made it." Kyuubi snarled and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stumbled back and fell to the floor. He hadn't even stepped off the elevator.

"Kyuubi, at least let him get off the elevator before you deck him." Itachi sighed as he stepped around his brother and past the older Uzumaki.

"Have you seen what your asshole little brother has done to my poor innocent brother?" Kyuubi growled as he followed Itachi.

"No but I have seen what your brother has done to mine. I'm sure they look similar." Itachi said as he stepped into his office, leaving the door open for Kyuubi.

"He tried to rape Naruto." Kyuubi snapped as he shut the door.

"It's not rape if both parties agree to it." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto wasn't willing!" Kyuubi shouted. "He's given up sex for Lent. Sasuke knew it and still tried to force Naruto to have sex. And then beat him up when he refused."

"It didn't happen like that and you know it, Kyuubi." Naruto sighed as he stepped into the office. Itachi blinked and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked worse than Sasuke which surprised him. "Morning, boss." Naruto smiled.

"You look worse than Sasuke." Itachi said. Naruto laughed and handed Itachi a file.

"Yeah, well he's been a little more frustrated than me. He had more to work off." Naruto said. "Those are the final papers for the Suna project. I'm still drafting the final Hyuuga papers." Naruto said. Kyuubi growled as he sat down in one of the chairs of Itachi's office.

"You have terrible taste in men." Kyuubi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. None of them are even good enough for you." Kyuubi said.

"You and your brother complex." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It's not a brother complex, ass wipe!" Kyuubi shouted at him.

"No one is ever good enough for your brother." Itachi pointed out.

"It's true." Naruto agreed. Kyuubi growled at him.

"So I'm a little overprotective." Kyuubi said.

"A little?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi growled angrily as he jumped up and moved between Sasuke and Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyuubi growled.

"I need to talk to my brother. Is that okay with you?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Just be glad that I already promised Naruto that I wouldn't kill you." Kyuubi growled as he grabbed Naruto's arm and drug the blonde out of the office.

"You're gonna do something about that, right?" Sasuke asked pointing at Kyuubi as he dragged Naruto into another office.

"He's just looking out for his brother." Itachi said opening the file Naruto had given him.

"Well wish my brother would look out for me. Then I wouldn't have gotten punched in the face as soon as the elevator doors opened." Sasuke growled.

"You did try to rape his brother." Itachi said calmly.

"I didn't... okay, so I snapped a bit. But he should have known it was going to happen." Sasuke huffed. "Why would he give up sex if he knew it was going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, I wonder." Itachi said not looking up from his work.

"I guess I should ask him." Sasuke said softly.

"I guess you should." Itachi repeated. Sasuke shifted nervously. "Why are you still standing here?"

"Can you come with me just to make sure Kyuubi doesn't stick his hand down my throat and rip out my still beating heart?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"He wouldn't do that." Itachi said.

"He's a gang lord. I've seen his rip a guy's eyes and tongue out. What makes you think he's not already thinking of the absolute worst ways of torturing me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I mean he won't rip out your heart because he knows if he gets blood all over the place I'll make him clean it up by himself." Itachi said looking up at Sasuke. "And plus if he kills my little brother I'll pay it back ten thousand times." He added with a smirk. Sasuke smiled softly. Even though Kyuubi and Itachi were evil and scary, they did care dearly for their families and wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.

"At least get him out of the room so I can talk to Naruto." Sasuke sighed. Itachi got up and went to the office Kyuubi and Naruto were in. Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Can we help you?" Kyuubi asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Get out, they're gonna solve their problems like adults." Itachi said motioning for Kyuubi to leave.

"You hurt my brother I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your ass." Kyuubi threatened.

"He'll do it too." Naruto added as Kyuubi and Itachi left.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me a minute while I think of the right thing to say." Sasuke said nervously.

"You don't usually get this nervous." Naruto smiled softly.

"Yeah well your brother terrifies me and if I say the wrong thing I'll get my dick ripped off." Sasuke said. He was quiet for a few seconds and then looked at Naruto. "About last night, I'm sorry for beating you up. That probably wasn't the best way for me to get out my frustration. But I'm not sorry for trying to have sex with you. We've been having sex for four years, Naruto, I'm not going to feel guilty for wanting to have sex."

"It really is all about sex isn't it?" Naruto scoffed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you ever stop and think why I wanted to give up sex in the first place?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head. "Cause sex is the only thing we do, Sasuke. That's all our relationship is."

"We have too much sex?" Sasuke asked kind of confused.

"Five times a day is a bit much, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"You could have cut back rather than cut it out." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I wanted to see how serious you are about me." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Sometimes it feels like you're only with me for the sex. I want a serious relationship, Sasuke. If you're just wanting a fuck buddy then you shouldn't have started dating me." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"You think that's all I want?" Sasuke asked.

"Am I wrong?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"Of course you're wrong." Sasuke said. "If I only wanted sex then I could get it from anyone anywhere. But I don't want that, I want you." Sasuke said moving closer to the chair Naruto was in. "I love you, Naruto. With my whole heart, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled and knelt down in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Me too." He said while leaning forward and kissing Sasuke gently. "You look terrible." He said when he broke the kiss. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You look worse." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto. He pulled back and looked at Naruto. "I think I'm going to stay at my family's house for a few more days. Just so I can think over this stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I really do love you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled softly.

"Aw, aren't you two so cute." Kyuubi said from the doorway. Naruto growled and glared at his brother, trying to suppress his blush. Kyuubi looked at Sasuke. "You're not too terrible." Kyuubi nodded at him.

"Go away, Nii-chan." Naruto shouted.

"What? A guy can't check up on his precious baby brother and his idiot lover?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto growled. "Fine." He sighed and left. Sasuke leaned on Naruto's legs.

"Your brother seriously wants to kill me." Sasuke said softly.

"Nah, he's just over protective. He's got a brother complex or something." Naruto sighed. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto again.

"I have work to do right now. Let's go get lunch later." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he left to go in his office. Naruto smiled softly. It felt good to talk to Sasuke about everything. He felt relieved that Sasuke had listened to him. He was happy Sasuke seemed to understand him and felt somewhat hopeful that he could get through the rest of the season with his relationship still intact. It had been his dread that Sasuke really was only in it for sex and would leave him but now he didn't feel that and he was relieved.

* * *

so it wasn't as cool as i had originally wanted with Kyuubi but at least now Sasuke knows why Naruto gave sex up.

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I'm so glad that everyone likes my story! because you all have been such good readers i'm giving you a lemon. Not a breaking lent lemon, but a flashback lemon. but you all deserve it. thanks again!!

* * *

**Day 21 Tuesday Mar 17**

"You're going back today?" Sakura asked leaning on Sasuke's doorframe. Sasuke looked back at her from where he was packing on the floor.

"Yeah, it's been four days." Sasuke said.

"You miss him, huh?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"My bed's too big. It's hard to sleep without Naruto trying to attach himself to me in his sleep." Sasuke laughed softly.

"You know, he says it's boring without you around." Sakura said. Sasuke blinked.

"But he always says that I'm boring." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, but he says it's boring without having you around to annoy." Sakura giggled. Sasuke laughed softly and nodded.

"That explains it." Sasuke said as he finished packing. "Well, it's getting late. I should be going. I was gonna take Naruto out for dinner." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, well you have fun. And make up with Naruto." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're leaving?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, I figured I've hidden out here long enough. I should probably get back to solving my problems." Sasuke smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks for putting up with me." He said while shaking his father's hand.

"Don't forget we're all going to the lake on Saturday." Fugaku said. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Uchiha Uzumaki lake party? How could I forget?" Sasuke smiled. "I'll see you all Saturday." He waved and left.

"By Sasuke." Everyone called as he left the mansion.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he went in. Naruto stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled excitedly.

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he ran out and jumped on the other man. "I was getting worried you weren't coming back." Naruto said softly.

"Of course I was coming back. I just had to think about what you said." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. "Damn." He said looking down at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"I want to take you out for diner, but you look so hot right now, it would be a shame to make you get dressed." Sasuke smirked as he leered at the boxers and apron Naruto was wearing. Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke in for a sweet kiss.

"Where do you want to take me for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Ichiraku's." Sasuke answered. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Aw, baby, you really do love me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Get dressed and we'll go." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and ran off. Less than a minute later he was running back in with jeans and a t-shirt. "That was fast."

"It's Ichiraku's, Sasuke." Naruto said as he slipped his shoes on. Sasuke laughed as Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the car. Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen as soon as they sat down at the restaurant. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and interlaced their fingers as he stared at the other man. "So, what did you think about this weekend? What did you do?"

"I just thought about what you had said. You are right, sex has definitely taken over and I understand why you felt the way you did." Sasuke said, squeezing Naruto's hand softly. "I've also decided that for the rest of Lent I'll give ups sex as well." He smiled. "Er... officially give it up cause it wasn't really official before." He added. Naruto laughed and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't I already been doing that?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you have. Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled softly.

"Naruto, I love you. I don't want to ever make you doubt that again." Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand in both of his.

"I don't want to doubt you, Sasuke. I love you and always want to know you love me back." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Never again, I promise." Sasuke said.

"Good. I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too, babe." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's hand. A few seconds later their ramen was brought. The rest of the meal went by quietly but they didn't mind. After dinner they went home.

"You want to watch a movie, Sas?" Naruto asked when they got inside.

"Sure. You pick something out." Sasuke nodded as he sat down on the couch. Naruto started the movie and sat down next to the dark haired man, leaning against his shoulder with his legs over the arm of the couch. "Hey, Naru, do you think we'll really be able to make it the rest of Lent?"

"Why not? We've already made it halfway." Naruto said.

"That's true." Sasuke laughed softly. "So what are we going to do instead?"

"I don't know, we did date for two and a half months without having sex." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah, but that was four years ago." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I remember that night though." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"It was Christmas Eve because I was going to have to go out of town for Christmas." Sasuke said.

"Mm, that's right. That was before they moved back here. You had that apartment over on Westlake." Naruto said smiling up at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"I took you to Ichiraku's, cause it's your favorite." Sasuke said.

"And then we went back to your apartment and you made me wait outside in the freezing cold while you set everything up. You did the little trail of presents to your bedroom and then even had a big bow on your bed and the twinkling Christmas tree lights were everywhere." Naruto said.

"I was trying to be romantic." Sasuke pouted.

"It was. In a really corny way." Naruto smiled.

_Naruto shivered slightly in the cold. He had been standing there for a few minutes while Sasuke set up whatever his present was. They had been talking about having sex for a while now and they had both decided that tonight was the night since they were both hopeless romantics and loved cheesy clichés. He still didn't understand what Sasuke was doing though. If they were going to have sex, then why was he outside. Another few minutes went by and Sasuke finally opened the door._

_"Finally, I'm freezing my ass off." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into the warm apartment._

_"Sorry, it took me longer than I thought."Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. "Here, let me get your coat." Sasuke said unbuttoning Naruto's winter coat and loosening the blonde's scarf. Once Naruto's coat, scarf, jacket and boots were off Sasuke brought Naruto further into the apartment. The Christmas tree they had decorated earlier that month was the only thing lighting the room. Naruto could see a few boxes on the floor in a trail going to Sasuke's bedroom._

_"Sasuke what is this?" Naruto laughed softly._

_"I know it's really cheesy." Sasuke said blushing slightly. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke._

_"I love cheese." Naruto smiled with a soft giggle._

_"Well, open them up." Sasuke said. Naruto went to the first present and opened it. He giggled when he found condoms. The next present had lube. The last present had an illustrated porn book._

_"Porn?" Naruto laughed softly._

_"To get you into the mood." Sasuke smirked. "There's a pretty good scene in there."_

_"You mean the one you bookmarked?" Naruto giggled opening the book to where Sasuke had dog-eared the page. Sasuke smirked._

_"Should we go into my room?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto giggled. Christmas tree lights lined the ceiling and gave the room a soft glow. The bed had red and white sheets with a big green bow in the middle._

_"Sas, this is great." Naruto smiled._

_"I hoped you would like it. I wanted to make you feel comfortable since it's your first time." Sasuke smiled. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him._

_"Thanks, Sas." Naruto smiled._

_"No problem, babe." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. Naruto easily deepened the kiss and pulled himself flush against Sasuke. Sasuke slowly undressed Naruto as Naruto did the same for him and they walked towards the bed._

_"Now what?" Naruto asked when he was set on the bed. Sasuke knelt down on the bed next to Naruto._

_"Start reading." Sasuke said tapping the book. Naruto bit his lip and opened the book. He smiled softly when he saw Sasuke had edited the part he had wanted Naruto to read. _(Note: everything that Naruto is about to read is exactly what happens in real life)

_"Sasuke leaned over Naruto as Naruto read from the book. He brushed his lips against the blonde's pulse before kissing down his nnn-neck." Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke kissed down his neck. "The b-blonde moaned as, aah, his l-lover sucked on-nn his collar bone. Sasuke's hand, mm, gently rubbed nnn-Naruto's thigh just under his boxers. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly as, oh, Sasuke's hand went further up his thigh. Sasuke nipped Naruto's shoulders while gently pushing him back onto the bed. Ah-mm, S-Sasuke kissed d-down Naruto's chest and began to suck on his nnn-nipple causing the other man to moan loudly." Naruto moaned loudly and bit his lip. Sasuke stopped and Naruto glared at him._

_"Don't stop reading or I'll stop." Sasuke said. Naruto moaned._

_"Sasuke sucked on Naruto's left nipple while using his hand to-to play with, ha, the other. Oh, Sasuke's other hand s-slowly be-began to massage nnn-Naruto's quickly hardening member through his boxers. Naruto could b-barely make out the-the words on the page anymore but he knew if he st-stopped his dark haired lover, ah-mm, would stop as well. Naruto gasp-gasped, ha, as his boxers were ripped off. Naruto tried to hide his blush as his lover looked him over." Naruto stopped and hit Sasuke with the book._

_"What?" Sasuke asked rubbing his arm where Naruto had hit him._

_"Stop staring or I'll stop reading." Naruto glared and blushed. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto._

_"Okay, keep reading." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and looked back at his book._

_"Sasuke smiled and leaned over Naruto to kiss him deepl-nn." Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke kissed him deeply. Sasuke broke the kiss and tapped the book. "Naruto blinked the haze away as he started reading again. Sasuke grabbed the lube from the night stand and squeezed some on his fingers. He made sure his fingers were properly lubricated before pressing two into Naruto's, ah." Naruto screamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Stop. Sasuke it hurts." Naruto said dropping the book and grabbing Sasuke's arm._

_"Calm down, Naruto."Sasuke said softly and stroked Naruto's cheek._

_"Sas, the guys in this book know what they're doing. This is just my first time."Naruto said as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke smirked and tapped the book._

_"Read all the naughty things I'm gonna do to you, Naruto. You'll feel better."Sasuke smiled._

_"I'm not sure. It hurts." Naruto shook his head._

_"It's always gonna hurt, Naruto. Just relax, okay? It'll feel good once you get use to it."Sasuke said kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto bit his lip. "You don't have to, Naruto."_

_"I want to. I do. I'm just nervous."Naruto said._

_"I love you, Naruto. You don't have to be nervous, it's gonna hurt but I'm going to try my best to make it hurt as little as possible." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath before he started reading again._

_"Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers stretching out his entrance. He didn't mind the pain because he knew it would feel better soon. Sasuke's fingers searched for Naruto's prostate. When the blond, oh god." Naruto cried out and arched off the bed. Sasuke smirked. "When, ah, the blonde, mm, screamed, Sasuke knew he had found Naruto's prostate. Naruto pressed against the fingers, uh-nn, inside of him. S-Sasuke added a third finger, mm-ha. Ah, Naruto moaned and arched as, ah-ah, Sas-Sasuke started moving his, mm, fingers in and out of him. S-Sasuke removed his fingers and poured some lube on his h-huge erection. Oh god." Naruto breathed out when he saw how huge Sasuke really was._

_"What?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Naruto stopped reading._

_"That's supposed to fit in me?" Naruto asked._

_"Don't get scared now." Sasuke smiled. "Keep reading."_

_"Nn-Naruto tried to focus on reading, but couldn't contain his excitement. He wanted Sasuke inside him as soon as possible. Sasuke lined himself with Naruto's entrance and gently pushed in. AH, AH. S-Sasuke didn't wait before he started moving in and out of the blonde. When Sasuke hit his prostate Naruto screamed and dropped, Ah." Naruto screamed and dropped the book when Sasuke hit his prostate._

_"Feel good?" Sasuke smiled._

_"So good. Oh god, Sasuke, don't stop."Naruto begged. Sasuke smirked. He was surprised Naruto got through that much of the book and decided that Naruto didn't really have to read anymore. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and began thrusting in and out of the blonde. Sasuke was in heaven, Naruto felt amazing around him. Naruto could still feel a bit of pain but could barely register anything as Sasuke continuously rammed into his prostate._

_"Naruto you're so tight."Sasuke panted._

_"S-Sas, kiss me. Please go faster."Naruto gasped as he pulled Sasuke down for a deep kiss. Sasuke obeyed and quickened his pace. "Sasuke, it's so good." Naruto panted as he grip Sasuke's arms tightly. "Don't stop. Don't stop."He kept saying. After a few minutes they both came, screaming the other's name. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto as they caught their breath._

_"You okay, Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke._

_"Yeah. Thanks, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto smiled_

_"I love you too." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's chest. Sasuke carefully got up and off of the bed._

_"Where you going?" Naruto asked tiredly._

_"Bathroom. Come on." Sasuke said picking Naruto up. "We need to get cleaned up." Naruto smiled and let Sasuke carry him to the shower. Sasuke had to hold Naruto as they rinsed off in the warm spray of the water because Naruto couldn't stand. "You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked Naruto nodded and leaned on Sasuke._

_"Yeah, as long as I'm in your arms I'm okay."Naruto smiled pressing his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and tightened his grip on Naruto as he washed the blonde off._

_"Okay, one more present." Sasuke said as he turned the water off._

_"What?" Naruto smiled._

_"You have to get dressed." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and quickly went to get dressed. Sasuke got dressed as well and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate._

_"Sas?" Naruto called coming out of Sasuke's bedroom._

_"In the kitchen. Can you grab a blanket?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sure." Naruto nodded and went back into Sasuke's room to grab a large blanket. "So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him out onto the balcony. They sat down on the love seat, wrapped in Sasuke's blanket and sharing hot chocolate. "Sas?"_

_"Just a minute. Watch." Sasuke said pointing out to the sky. Naruto sat silently and waited. A few seconds later there was a huge flash of light and an explosion as fireworks started going off a few miles away. Naruto gasped and watched excitedly as the fireworks kept going off. The fireworks ended just as the bell tower on campus started chiming midnight. "Merry Christmas, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder._

_"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto said._

_

* * *

_

REVIEW!!!!

also, the Uchiha and Uzumaki families do know each other. It will be explained in the next chapter coming out on Friday. friday saturday and sunday updates comming so be excited for that!


	10. Chapter 10

It's short sorry.

* * *

**Day 24 Friday Mar 20**

Sasuke sighed as he kept packing. It had been tradition for a long time for the Uzumaki and Uchiha families to meet on the first weekend of spring and go to a lake house Minato and Fugaku had bought when they were in college (with donations from Minato's father figure Jiraiya). Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto had all grown up together and were all best friends. Fugaku had started his business with Minato shortly after graduating from college. Their business grew quickly and they kept their tradition of meeting at the lake every spring. Just before Sasuke turned six the Uchihas moved away to expand the company, leaving Minato in charge of the original location and making it a branch location. Unfortunately due to business they could no longer get together every spring. Sasuke and Naruto were too young to remember anything about it, even though Jiraiya and Tsunade took Naruto back every spring. Sasuke moved back to go to college about the same time Fugaku was making arrangements to make the original location the head quarters and put Itachi in charge so he and Minato could retire. When Sasuke and Naruto started dating Fugaku finished the change in the company and the Uchiha family moved back and the weekends at the lake resumed.

"Sasuke." Naruto called as he walked into the room while holding a few towels and his toiletries.

"Set those on the bed so I can pack them." Sasuke said nodding at the pile on the bed.

"Sasuke, you do know that we can take more than one suitcase." Naruto smiled. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not enough room." Sasuke said.

"There's enough room for two suitcases, Sas. Just put your stuff in your suitcase and I will put my stuff in my suitcase." Naruto said.

"Why do we have to go tonight?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked over at him.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just that every time we go to the lake house we have sex. So I just don't want to be tempted any more than I already am." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"I understand. But we have to get the groceries and stuff for this weekend. Everyone is counting on us." Naruto said leaning on Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. But why do we have to do all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sakura have a huge meeting. Kyuubi and Temari have twin four year olds and a new born, and my mom and dad have terrible taste and would by disgusting food for the entire weekend." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get another suitcase." Naruto said as he went to the front closet to get his suitcase. Sasuke sighed and continued packing. Naruto returned a few minutes later and set his suitcase on the bed and packed what Sasuke had left out.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"You know it." Naruto smiled. Naruto didn't get to see his family very often because he was usually too busy with work so he was excited to see everyone. Sasuke nodded and they put their luggage in the car and headed towards the lake. It was about a two hour drive to the Lake house. The closest town with a market was half an hour away so they usually bought groceries Friday night so they didn't have to waste any time on Saturday to buy groceries. After Sasuke and Naruto bought groceries for the weekend they went to the house. The lake house was a two story log cabin painted white with green shutters and even a tire swing on the big tree in the front yard. The back yard had a large jungle gym and then a big deck that went right into the lake. It was like a picture straight from a movie.

"Okay, help me unload everything." Sasuke said as he parked the car. They got all of the food and their luggage into the house before going upstairs to their room.

"One day I'm gonna convince my dad to get a normal bed in here." Naruto sighed looking up at the bunk beds that were still in their room.

"You say that every year." Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared but then yawned.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to care. Let's just go to bed." Naruto said as he undressed and Sasuke did the same. They laid down on the bottom bunk and easily fell asleep. In the middle of the night the door opened and there was a thud as something was dropped on the floor. Naruto and Sasuke jumped up and looked at the door.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled as he saw the intruder.

"Kyu-nii?" Naruto mumbled.

"Aren't bunk beds supposed to have one person on the top bunk and one on the bottom rather than two on the bottom?" Kyuubi asked.

"Shut up, Kyuubi." Sasuke growled.

"Don't get mad at me that you're using the bed wrong." Kyuubi said.

"Why are you here, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Need someplace for the kids to sleep." Kyuubi answered.

"Room's taken." Sasuke said.

"Well, since you're already using the bed wrong I'm putting Ty and Kiara up here." Kyuubi said as he set his sleeping son and daughter on the top bunk.

"That's not safe is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll put bumpers on." Kyuubi said grabbing the rails from the closet and putting them on the bed to prevent the small children from falling off.

"Why are you here so late?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we didn't want to bother with the kids in the morning so we waited until they fell asleep and drove here." Kyuubi answered as he put the twins' suitcases away.

"Smart." Naruto nodded.

"Well, they're still wetting the bed so be careful of that. They'll wake you up around 7. Have fun guys." Kyuubi smiled as he left.

"I'm gonna punch him tomorrow." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head. Naruto sighed.

"Okay. Love you, Baby. Night." Naruto smiled.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." Sasuke said as Naruto kissed him. They easily fell asleep after that.

* * *

again, sorry it's so short. next chapter is much longer filled with loving family times...

REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm uploading this now cause i'm gonna be super busy later and won't have time. It's super long. enjoy.

* * *

**Day 25 Saturday Mar 21**

"Na-to!" Ty and Kiara shouted as they shook the blonde awake.

"Nn, I'm up." Naruto mumbled.

"Pway! Pway!" They started cheering.

"Okay. Okay, just let me get dressed and stuff." Naruto sighed as he sat up.

"Sa-ke and Na-to is naked." Kira giggled.

"We are not." Naruto snapped as he got up, revealing his pajama pants. He pulled on a tank top before turning to the twins. "Come here, midgets." Naruto growled playfully as he grabbed the two small children by the waist and lifted them up to his shoulders. The twins giggled and screamed as Naruto carried them downstairs to the kitchen where he found his brother and father cooking breakfast. "Kyu-nii I found these two sacks of potatoes you left in my room last night."

"We is not potatoes!" Kiara giggled.

"That's right." Kyuubi smiled as he took the two from Naruto. "How can you mistake my adorable children for potatoes?"

"I still don't understand why they have to stay in mine and Sasuke's room. Why can't they stay in the Hag and Perv's room?" Naruto pouted.

"Because we're using our room, brat." Tsunade said while smacking Naruto on the back of his head. Naruto growled and looked up at his godparents while rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for you old bat?" Naruto huffed.

"Call me that again and I'll hit you harder." Tsunade threatened while raising a fist.

"Fine fine. What are you two even doing here? I thought you were on vacation for your pervy husband's book." Naruto sighed.

"Postponed the trip to next week. You can at least pretend to be happy to see us, you annoying brat." Jiraiya snapped as he entered the kitchen.

"Who'd be happy to see you, old man?" Naruto glared at the larger man. Jiraiya glared back until a few seconds later they both started laughing and hugged each other. "Good to see you, Jiraiya." Naruto smiled patting the older man on the back.

"How's life, runt?" Jiraiya asked.

"Can't complain." Naruto shrugged.

"Where is the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. What time is the rest of the Uchiha Family supposed to come?" Naruto asked looking over at his father.

"Your mother is on the phone with Mikoto." Minato said. Naruto nodded. Naruto went out into the hall to see his mother on the phone. Kushina waved at him but continued talking.

"Okay then, dear, see you soon." Kushina smiled and hung up the phone.

"Good morning, mother." Naruto smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello darling, did you sleep well?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, until of course the munchkins Kyuubi left in my room woke me up." Naruto smirked. Kushina laughed.

"Sorry, darling, we'll have to figure out where to put those two next year. They're getting too big to share the room with Kyuubi and Temari. We'll make arrangements for next year." Kushina smiled and touched his cheek.

"We're gonna have to remodel again with all the kids Kyu-nii and Temari and Itachi and Sakura-chan are going to have." Naruto sighed.

"How about we just build an extra house for us?" Sasuke asked coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kushina smiled hugging the dark haired man.

"Good morning, Kushina. How was your trip?" Sasuke asked as Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"It was okay. Thank you for buying groceries for everyone." Kushina smiled.

"No problem." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed and Sasuke elbowed him.

"Well, your family will be getting here in about half an hour." Kushina said.

"Okay, thank you." Sasuke nodded as Kushina left. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed him. "Morning, babe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Did the kids wake you up this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda. But I was too tired to care and went right back to sleep." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"Good. I didn't want them to bother you." Naruto smiled.

"Na-to and Sa-ke is kissing." Ty laughed as he started making kissing noises. Naruto giggled as Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Now they're bothering me." Sasuke mumbled as Kiara and Ty laughed and made kissing noises. "Alright midgets, that's enough." Sasuke growled at them. The two screamed and ran away.

"You terrorizing my children, Uchiha?" Temari asked as she came down the stairs with a wiggling infant boy.

"Wouldn't think of it, Temari." Sasuke smiled.

"I heard about how you treated my brother a few weeks ago." Temari said Naruto took the baby so she could put her hands on her hips and glare at Sasuke. Sasuke paled. He had forgotten that Gaara was Temari's little brother.

"Temari, you know I would never disrespect your family like that. Your brother was unfortunate to catch me in a very foul mood. There have also been other problems while he was visiting that possibly had an effect on how I had treated him. But I meant no disrespect towards him." Sasuke smiled. There was a reason Temari was the wife of a gang lord. Sasuke had seen another man experience firsthand why Temari belonged in the mafia and hoped he would never suffer the same fate. Temari glared at Sasuke for a few more seconds. "I'll apologize to him if that would make you feel better." Sasuke offered.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure Gaara understands your situation." Temari added with a smile. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I didn't tell her." Naruto said not looking away from his infant nephew.

"Kyuubi told me." Temari said.

"That asshole. I really am going to punch him one of these days." Sasuke growled.

"You can try." Kyuubi said.

"Were you listening?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much. I got curious when I heard a bunch of voices in the hall." Kyuubi shrugged.

"Kyu-nii why didn't you tell me Hashi was such a handsome little guy? Looks just like his uncle." Naruto smiled.

"I thought you said he was handsome." Kyuubi said hitting Naruto's head.

"What the hell, Kyuubi. He could have dropped Hashi." Temari growled and punched Kyuubi in the arm. Kyuubi hissed and rubbed his arm.

"Damn, that hurt, baby." Kyuubi pouted.

"Daddy!" Ty screamed as he ran into the hallway. "Gampa is a monster!" Ty said hiding behind Kyuubi's legs.

"I'm gonna eat you!" Minato growled like a monster as he came stomping into the hallway. Ty screamed and ran off giggling. Minato looked at everyone in the hallway. "Having a party?" He smiled.

"You know it." Naruto smiled.

"You two play nice." Minato said pointing at his sons.

"Of course, papa." Kyuubi smiled. Minato kissed Hashi and looked over at Temari.

"I'm expecting you to keep them in line." He smiled.

"Yes sir." Temari saluted with a laugh.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have a grandson to go gobble up." Minato smiled and waved as he went stomping down the hall. "I'm gonna eat you." Minato called as he went into another room. They could hear Ty giggling and running off. Temari took Hashi from Naruto and grabbed Kyuubi's arm.

"Let's go." Temari said. Kyuubi sighed and let his wife drag him away. Temari was one of the only people able to control Kyuubi which was probably why their marriage worked so well. Kyuubi was insane and violent where as Temari was calculating and level headed, she knew how to calm Kyuubi down even in his most aggressive moods. They were a powerhouse couple. They had many friends because they were both charming and always treated their friends and colleagues with respect and kindness, most people who called themselves enemies of Kyuubi didn't last very long. When Itachi was in high school he joined the Akatsuki gang because of his best friend Kisame. Itachi wanted to get out of the gang to go to college, and Kisame got killed because of it. When Kyuubi heard about it he came in and took over within a month. He disbanded Akatsuki and let Itachi leave but most of the other members wanted to stay with Kyuubi so Kyuubi started his own gang. One of his members was Temari's cousin, Sasori. Although Kyuubi knew Temari before, he really got to know her through Sasori and eventually they got married. It only made the gang stronger. Kyuubi did a bunch of underground work for the Uchiha company because he was still close friends with Itachi. Sometimes it annoyed Itachi how much Kyuubi took care of him but he was definitely grateful for their friendship.

"What did your dad make for breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he watched Kyuubi and Temari disappear into the kitchen.

"Omelets. I think they're all gone. I can make you one if you want." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke and leaning on him.

"Yeah, sounds good. Ah, my family should be getting here soon." Sasuke said looking up at the clock hanging on the wall. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke into the kitchen. In the kitchen Kushina and Tsunade were playing with Hashi. Kyuubi sat across the table from them with Temari in his lap both smiling softly as they watched Kushina and Tsunade. Sasuke smiled softly at the scene as Naruto walked over to tickle under Hashi's chin and kiss his mother and godmother. "What do you want on your omelet, Sas?" Naruto asked looking over at him while walking over to the fridge to pull out some eggs.

"Cheese, ham and tomatoes." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Good morning, Sasuke dear. Thanks for buying the groceries for this weekend." Tsunade smiled.

"Morning, Tsunade. Glad to see that you are here, Naruto was pretty upset when he heard that you were supposed to be out of town." Sasuke said. Tsunade laughed and looked over at Naruto.

"That true, brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Why would I be? It's not like I would miss you." Naruto scoffed. Tsunade laughed.

"Just admit that you love me, brat." Tsunade said getting up and poking Naruto's side.

"Who would love an old hag like you?" Naruto growled. Tsunade flicked his ear as Kyuubi started laughing.

"I remember Naruto would always cry for you and Jiraiya when he was little after we visited you he missed you guys so much." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, he was always so excited to see you two." Kushina added with a soft giggle.

"Shut up." Naruto huffed.

"Mommy! There is a car outside." Kiara said as she came into the kitchen.

"Red or black?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"Red." Kiara said.

"Itachi." Sasuke said as he sat back down. Kyuubi kissed Temari and got up. He went to the front door and opened it. He smirked when he saw Itachi and Sakura unloading three suitcases from their car. "How much luggage do you need for two days?" Kyuubi asked leaning on the door frame.

"It's all hers." Itachi sighed. "I brought a duffle bag."

"Sakura, do you really need that much?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura glared at him.

"And just how much did Temari bring, Kyu-nii?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi scratched the back of his head.

"Four bags." Kyuubi said softly.

"One has to be prepared for any occasion." Sakura said as she picked up two of her suitcases.

"I don't understand women." Kyuubi shook his head.

"What are you doing standing there? Go get those bags from her." Kushina snapped while shoving Kyuubi out the door. Kyuubi huffed and took the bags from Sakura.

"Thanks Kyu-nii." Sakura smiled and kissed Kyuubi's cheek.

"Jesus, Sakura, what the hell did you bring?" Kyuubi asked as he nearly dropped the suitcases.

"Just a few things." Sakura shrugged as she went inside to hug Kushina.

"Sakura, dear, how are you? How's the baby?" Kushina asked putting her hand on Sakura's stomach.

"It's still a peanut." Sakura laughed.

"Well come inside. How was your trip?" Kushina smiled pulling Sakura into the house.

"Women." Kyuubi sighed. "Sometimes I think our brothers had the right idea."

"Really?" Itachi asked with a smirk as they went inside.

"Nah. I'm too in love with my wife and kids to want to be gay." Kyuubi smiled. Itachi laughed and nodded.

"Tachi!" Ty shouted excitedly when he saw the older Uchiha enter the house.

"Hey kiddo." Itachi smiled as he set his bags down and hugged the boy before picking him up. "How are you?"

"Gampa was a monster but Gama Nade cured him." Ty said leaning on his god father's shoulder. Itachi smiled.

"Well that's good." Itachi laughed softly and set the boy back down. "You wanna help me take this stuff up to my room?" Ty nodded and Itachi handed him his duffle bag. "It's kind of heavy, can you handle it?" Ty nodded.

"Yes." Ty smiled as he barely lifted the bag off the ground. Itachi laughed softly.

"Come on kiddo." Itachi said motioning for Ty to head up the stairs. Itachi also inconspicuously helped Ty carry the bag up the stairs. TY dropped the bag in Itachi's room with a heavy sigh.

"That was heavy." Ty panted softly. Itachi and Kyuubi laughed.

"You did good, Ty." Itachi said patting Ty's head. Kyuubi picked Ty up.

"Let's go downstairs." Kyuubi said carrying his son with Itachi following him.

"Morning Itachi." Tsunade smiled as the older Uchiha brother.

"Morning Tsunade. I thought you weren't going to be here this year." Itachi smiled seeing his wife leaning on her. Sakura was very close to Tsunade because of growing up with the Uzumaki family. Tsunade had inspired Sakura to become a doctor and Sakura looked at the older woman as a grandmother.

"Change of plans, fortunately." Tsunade smiled as Sakura hugged her.

"Tachi!" Kiara said excitedly as she ran over to him. Itachi picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Kiara giggled and held onto Itachi's head.

"Morning Itachi." Naruto smiled from the stove. "You want an omelet? I'm making one for Sakura right now."

"Yeah. Cheese ham and tomatoes please." Itachi said. Naruto laughed and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke huffed as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Damn, I ordered the same thing, didn't I?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Fine, cheese bacon and olives." Itachi said and started walking around the kitchen with Kiara on his shoulders.

"He's gonna be a good dad." Kushina smiled as she watched Itachi. Itachi laughed softly as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I know, that's why I married him." Sakura said.

"Sak-a loves Tachi." Kiara said. Naruto finished Sakura's omelet and set it on the table. "Na-to, I want one." Kiara said looking at the food Sakura was given.

"Kiara, you ate an omelet earlier." Temari said coming back into the kitchen from the back yard. "Hey Itachi and Sakura." She smiled as she took Kiara from Itachi.

"Mommy, can we go outside?" Kiara asked.

"We'll wait until Fugaku and Mikoto get here." Temari said.

"Oh." Kiara nodded. Because Itachi and Sakura were the twins' godparents they saw Fugaku and Mikoto a lot and were treated like their grandchildren.

"Fugaku and Mikoto are here." Minato said excitedly as he ran through the kitchen towards the front of the house. Minato and Fugaku still acted like kids when they got together, so it was only natural for Minato to get so excited. Everyone in the kitchen heard Fugaku and Minato shouting at each other before they walked into the kitchen with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Good morning everyone." Fugaku smiled. Sasuke laughed softly just imagining everyone at the office's reaction if they saw his father like this. He was sure Kiba would pass out.

"Sasuke, be a dear and get our suitcase please." Mikoto said as she came into the kitchen.

"Sure thing mother." Sasuke sighed. Mikoto smiled and hugged her youngest son.

"You are such a darling. That's why I love you." Mikoto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek before letting him go.

"Would you like an omelet Mikoto? Fugaku?" Naruto asked as he handed Itachi his omelet. Fugaku just shook his head.

"No thank you, dear." Mikoto smiled and then hit Itachi. "Making Naruto-chan cook for you, you sure are mean Itachi-chan." She shook her finger at him.

"He offered to make it for me, mother." Itachi whined. Naruto giggled.

"I did offer, Mikoto. I don't mind." Naruto smiled.

"Your luggage is in your room." Sasuke said as he came back into the kitchen.

"Thank you dear." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke smiled and hugged her.

"So now that everyone is here, we should go outside and play." Minato said.

"Sounds great." Fugaku agreed and nodded his head. Everyone went to change into their swim suits and then met outside.

"Okay, kids, come here and get your floaties." Temari said waving the twins over with a lifejacket. As Temari and Kyuubi put lifejackets and water wings on their children Minato and Fugaku ran down the dock and did twin cannonballs into the lake. Naruto laughed as he helped Sasuke put on sunscreen.

"It still weirds me out to see your dad like that." Naruto said.

"You're not the only one." Sasuke smirked. Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke.

"Okay, sunscreen me." Naruto said handing the bottle to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he gently rubbed the lotion over Naruto's back. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke started massaging him. "Okay, okay. I'm all sunscreened up, you can stop." Naruto said getting up.

"Caught me, huh?" Sasuke smiled up at him.

"You're such a perv. But God, I love you." Naruto said cupping Sasuke's face and kissing him. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto, help me get some umbrellas set out." Itachi said. Naruto smiled and went to help Itachi. Sasuke saw Kyuubi having difficulties with the blow up pool and went over to help him.

"Having problems?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't get it to unwrap all the way. I think the plastic melted together." Kyuubi grumbled while trying to open the plastic pool.

"It's probably just stuck. Go dip it in the lake and that would help." Sasuke pointed at the water where Fugaku and Minato were splashing and swimming.

"Daddy, we want to swim! Can we go swim?" Ty asked pulling on Kyuubi's arm.

"Come on, midget." Sasuke said picking up Ty. "I'll take these two off your hands while you deal with that." Sasuke said pointing at the pool before taking Kiara's hand.

"Thanks." Kyuubi smiled. Kyuubi glared back up at the house as Sasuke walked off. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"They're getting the toys and snacks and stuff." Temari said rubbing Kyuubi's back. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Okay, you two wait right here." Sasuke said and slowly got into the water. Even with standing on the ground the water came up to his shoulders. He wanted to make sure the kids didn't get hurt when jumping in. "Okay, Kiara you come in." Sasuke said. Kiara bit her lip nervously when she saw how deep it was.

"Sa-ke you will catch me?" Kiara asked.

"Of course. Don't worry." Sasuke smiled and reached out his arms.

"Okay." Kiara said and jumped in. Sasuke caught her and let her float in the water.

"Your turn, Ty." Sasuke said reaching out his arms. Ty held his nose and jumped. Sasuke caught him and let him float in the water. Ty and Kiara giggled as they doggy paddled around.

"You keep your eyes on them, Uchiha." Kyuubi shouted from the deck. "Kiara, Ty, you listen to Sasuke and don't swim off too far."

"Yes sir." All three of them said.

"Hey, kiddos." Minato smiled as he swam over.

"Gampa." Kiara smiled swimming over to him. Minato picked the girl up and put her on his shoulders.

"Where is Kushina? She was supposed to bring some boogie boards and water balls for us to play with." Minato asked looking up the deck.

"I'm coming." Kishina snapped at him. Minato smirked lecherously when he saw Kushina in her bikini.

"Hey hot momma, come here often?" Minato said. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, be a dear and slap him for me." Kushina said. Minato raised his arm to protect himself from Sasuke, but Sasuke just laughed. Kushina started tossing the toys in the water and then Naruto came running down the dock, grabbed Kushina and jumped in. As soon as they surfaced Kushins hit Naruto in the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto pouted.

"For pulling me in. That's not how you should treat your mother." Kushina huffed as she swam over to a chuckling Minato. She smacked his arm. "And that's for laughing."

"I'm sorry baby, but it was funny." Minato tried to stop laughing. Naruto swam over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey Sas." Naruto smiled. Sasuke bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"You're half naked and soaking wet, what do you think?" Sasuke whined softly. Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke. "You owe me big for this no sex thing." Sasuke growled and deepened the kiss.

"Na-to and Sa-ke is kissing." Kiara giggled and made kissing noises. Sasuke picked up one of the boogie boards and held it up to cover them.

"Come on, kiddos, let's go play over there." Minato said grabbing a few water guns and some other water toys. Sakura came running down the dock and jumped in right beside Naruto and Sasuke splashing them.

"My bad." Sakura giggled innocently. Sasuke growled and Naruto jumped at her, dunking her under the water.

"My bad." Naruto smirked when Sakura came back up. Sakura laughed and floated on her back.

"Is Itachi bringing the tubes?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"He's helping Kyu-nii with the baby pool." Sakura said floating in circles. "Mikoto, can you grab my sunglasses please?" Sakura called.

"Sure thing, dear." Mikoto said from the deck before heading down.

"Thanks, you're wonderful." Sakura smiled as Mikoto handed her her sunglasses.

"Sakura, did you want the big tube or the little one?" Itachi asked walking down the dock with two tubes in his hands.

"The big one." Sakura smiled. Itachi handed her the tube. "I'm gonna work on my tan." She said as she climbed on the tube.

"You mean blind everyone with your whiteness." Naruto giggled. Sakura growled.

"We can't all be naturally tan like you, Naruto." Sakura huffed.

"I think it's sexy." Itachi smiled as he leaned on the tube. Sakura smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks Tachi." Sakura smiled. Itachi took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently. Naruto smiled softly and went over to Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm gonna go up and visit with everyone." Naruto said nodding towards the deck where Temari, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kyuubi were.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Sasuke said as they got out of the lake. Naruto grabbed a towel for himself and tossed Sasuke another one. They dried off as they walked up the dock to the deck.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Temari smiled as the blonde sat down next to her.

"You all look like you're having lots of fun." Naruto smiled watching Hashi splashing in the six inches of water they filled the pool with. Temari grew up in the desert and was always afraid with her children being around water.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to have Jet Ski races?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kyuubi. The other man smirked.

"You are on." Kyuubi stood up.

"Not until later. Kiara and Ty are out there." Temari said.

"Come on, babe, we'll be way far out and everyone will make sure they stay away from the Jet Skis." Kyuubi pouted, giving her his best puppy-dog-eyes. Temari sighed.

"Fine. But they are not allowed to ride at all." Temari pointed at him.

"I know. I wouldn't even think of it." Kyuubi smiled and kissed her cheek. He nodded at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two ready?"

"You know it." Naruto smiled as he and Sasuke stood up. The three raced down to the dock and picked out their Jet Skis (they had 4 total) and put on their life jackets.

"Hey, dad, we're racing. Watch Ty and Kiara." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Minato rolled his eyes.

"Trying to pawn your kids off on your parents. You're so lazy, Kyuubi." Kushina sighed.

"I love you, mommy." Kyuubi smiled at her.

"We'll just do a few, don't worry." Naruto said. They all got on their Jet Skis and slowly made their way out to the middle of the lake.

"Okay, first one to the marker wins." Kyuubi pointed.

"Let's go." Naruto cheered as they started the race. "Ha! I win!" Naruto cheered as he made it to the marker.

"Yay Na-to!" Ty and Kiara cheered from the dock. Naruto smiled and waved.

"You're supposed to cheer for me." Kyuubi shouted at them.

"They're cheering for who wins." Minato laughed.

"Smart kids." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Best two of three?" Naruto smiled excitedly.

"You're going down, little brother." Kyuubi laughed and went back to their starting point. They had a few more races, Naruto won every one.

"It's not fair, you're lighter than us." Sasuke huffed as they made their way back to the dock. Naruto smiled.

"Your own fault for not realizing sooner." Naruto laughed as he got off his Jet Ski and stepped onto the deck.

"Na-to, you was fast." Ty shouted as he ran up to them.

"Yeah, did you like watching?" Naruto smiled picking him up.

"Can I ride?" Ty asked.

"No way." Kyuubi said.

"What?" Ty whined.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're too little. Maybe in a few years when you are bigger." Kyuubi smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Daddy, you losed." Kiara said as she walked up.

"Yeah, I know. It's cause I'm too fat to go fast." Kyuubi sighed.

"You not fat, Daddy." Kiara laughed. Kyuubi pushed his gut out and pat it like a drum.

"Hey, fatty, let's go grill us some burgers." Itachi said slapping Kyuubi's stomach. Kyuubi groaned softly and followed Itachi.

"That hurt you bastard." Kyuubi groaned and rubbed his stomach.

"Sakura, you'll get sunburn if you stay out there. Come back and chill with us." Naruto called. Sakura nodded and got out of the tube before swimming back over to the dock. Naruto grabbed the tube while Sasuke helped her out of the water. They all went on the deck and sat on the lawn chairs under the umbrellas while Itachi and Kyuubi made hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. Sasuke sat on one of the lawn chairs, reading. Temari, and Sakura played with Hashi in the baby pool while Naruto played with Kiara and Ty on the jungle gym. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Tsunade and Jiraiya all sat at a table laughing and drinking.

"Okay, food's on." Kyuubi announced and everyone went to get their food. After they ate everyone chilled one the deck doing pretty much the same thing as they had been before they ate. Kyuubi played with his children while Itachi and Sakura had joined their parents at the table. Sasuke continued reading but Naruto had joined him on the lounge chair. Naruto laid down next to Sasuke and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke could feel Naruto was tense and looked down at the blonde to see Naruto watching Kyuubi and his children sadly. Sasuke put his book in front of Naruto's face. The blonde blinked and looked up at him.

"Don't be sad." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Sas." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently and relaxed enough to fall asleep. Sasuke looked over at Kyuubi and sighed. Naruto had always wanted a family even though he was gay. Sometimes he felt envious of Kyuubi and Sasuke knew it, so whenever Naruto started feeling like that Sasuke would just distract him. After a few minutes Sasuke saw that Naruto was asleep and went back to reading.

"Sa-ke, is Na-to sweeping?" Kiara asked as she walked over. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, he's tired." Sasuke said softly. Kiara nodded. Sakura came up with two Popsicles and handed it to Kiara.

"Hey, Kiara you wanna see something funny?" Sakura asked. Kiara nodded. Sakura took her Popsicle and touched it to Naruto's back. Naruto yelped as he jumped up and fell out of the chair. Kiara, Sasuke and Sakura started laughing while everyone else looked over at them with confusion.

"That was mean, Sakura." Sasuke laughed. Naruto glared at Sakura until she handed him the Popsicle.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. We still have a few more hours of playing before it gets dark." Sakura smiled Naruto nodded and started eating the Popsicle.

"Eat that somewhere else, please." Sasuke groaned softly. Naruto smirked and took the Popsicle all the way into his mouth. Sasuke groaned and his eyes rolled back before he glared at Naruto and slapped him. "Eat that somewhere else." Sasuke ordered. Naruto giggled.

"Fine." Naruto smiled and kissed him gently. Naruto went to go sit with his parents and god parents. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked nodding towards Naruto. "He looked a little sick and then went to sleep for like an hour and a half."

"Yeah, he's fine." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks for the concern, but you don't need to worry about him." Itachi nodded.

"Just let me know, okay?" Itachi said as he got up and pat Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and Itachi walked away.

"Come on, Sas." Naruto laughed as he ran up a few minutes later. "Let's go swimming."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled as he got up and let Naruto drag him down the dock. Once they got to the very end Sasuke picked Naruto up and threw him into the water. Naruto glared at Sasuke when he resurfaced and Sasuke only laughed.

"You jerk." Naruto sputtered about the same time everyone came running down the dock and jumped in, Kyuubi successfully pushing Sasuke in. They played in the lake swimming and jumping off the dock and throwing each other off the dock. They even had a few Jet Ski races. When it got dark they all went back to the deck for Fugaku and Minato to grill steaks and corn on the cob. The kids went firefly hunting with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto sat on one of the chairs and Kyuubi sat down next to him.

"You okay? Itachi said he thought you were sick earlier." Kyuubi asked handing Naruto a beer. Naruto smiled and took the beer from his brother.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Thanks though." Naruto smiled Kyuubi wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and kissed Naruto's head.

"You're my little brother, Naruto. It's my job to look out for you." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I know." Naruto smiled.

"Kyuubi." Temari called

"The wife is calling, you better go." Naruto smiled. Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair as he got up and left. Sasuke came and sat down next to him. "Hey, babe." Naruto smiled leaning on the other man. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and up his neck.

"You know you owe me big time for today, right?" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto and pressing his face into Naruto's shoulder.

"I know. You think it's fun for me? I mean I also have to watch my half naked soaking wet lover play around all day too." Naruto said reaching back and threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair. They both relaxed and leaned against each other, watching their families interacting.

"Okay, steak is ready." Minato called. Everyone got their food and gathered around the table to eat and chat. After dinner Jiraiya pulled out fireworks and the children started cheering. He gave the kids sparklers and went to set up the other fireworks at the end of the dock. Minato and Kushina sat at the table with Fugaku and Mikoto. Kyuubi and Temari played with their children and helped them use the sparklers. Itachi and Sakura laid down on a lounge chair together as did Naruto and Sasuke while Jiraiya and Tsunade hung out at the end of the dock and set off fireworks. Sasuke smiled fondly as he watched everyone. Sometimes they were a little dysfunctional but it was obvious how much love was between all of them.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto cuddled closer to him.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, but Sasuke could still hear it over the fireworks.

* * *

hooray for violent family love!!! my family is evil so we pick on each other and beat each other up but it's out of love. also, don't give me crap for Fugaku being ooc i know he is, that's why it's funny that Naruto and Sasuke aren't use to it. but anyway, they're all violent and scary but they love their families.

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 26 Sunday Mar 22**

Sasuke woke up around 6 to see Kyuubi leaning against the bed and watching his children on the top bunk.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke said softly. Kyuubi jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, hey." He smiled softly. "Did I wake you up?"

"No don't worry. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked sitting up slightly, making sure not to wake Naruto.

"Sorry. I'm just used to them waking me up that I had to come check up on them." Kyuubi laughed softly. "Is that weird?"

"No, it's probably normal." Sasuke shook his head. Kyuubi looked down at his sleeping brother.

"You take care of him, don't you." Kyuubi said softly.

"To the best of my abilities. I know you worry about him." Sasuke said.

"You wanna know a secret?" Kyuubi asked sitting down on the bed. Sasuke nodded. "You're the only person I would ever trust with my little brother. Cause honestly, if I didn't like you do you really think you would have lasted this long?"

"Well that makes me feel better. I'm glad you have a little faith in me." Sasuke smiled.

"Look, I know I give you a hard time and everything, but if I didn't test you then how would I know that you're serious about him? If you haven't noticed, Naruto is hopelessly in love with you and I'm just looking out for my little brother like and good older brother would." Kyuubi smiled.

"I understand, but I'm also hopelessly in love with your brother." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I know." Kyuubi laughed. Sasuke looked at him. "Who do you think Itachi calls to bitch out when my little brother treats his little brother badly?" Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah. I guess Itachi's pretty protective like that." Sasuke smiled. Kyuubi laughed and Naruto woke up.

"Kyu-nii?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"I'm just checking up on the twins. Go back to sleep." Kyuubi smiled and kissed Naruto's head before leaving the room. Naruto fell back asleep easily and Sasuke smiled as he watched his lover. His talk with Kyuubi was reassuring. Sasuke really was in love with Naruto and felt good that Naruto's family was accepting of him, especially his brother. Sasuke wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke up a few hours later to an empty bed hearing everyone downstairs. Sasuke pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating and talking.

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled seeing his lover walk in. Sasuke smiled and sat down next to him.

"Morning babe." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's cheek.

"I saved you some breakfast." Naruto smiled handing Sasuke a plate of pancakes. Sasuke leaned on Naruto and kissed him gently.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Sasuke smiled.

"Other than the fact that you're madly in love with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there is that." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. Kushina's cell phone started ringing causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry." Kushina smiled awkwardly as she grabbed her phone and left.

"We're not supposed to bring phones." Kyuubi pouted remembering the previous year when Minato broke his phone on the deck and then kicked it into the lake.

"It's important." Minato snapped. Everyone looked at him and noticed how nervous he looked.

"Dad?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm clean." Kushina announced as she came back in. Minato sighed with relief as he got up and hugged her tightly.

"Someone better explain." Kyuubi said somewhat agitated and nervous. Kushina looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Last week at my doctor's appointment we found a lump in one of my breasts. We ran some tests and it's nothing, just some kind of scar buildup from when I fell ice skating over Christmas." Kushina smiled.

"A lump?" Kyuubi asked. "And you didn't tell us?"

"We didn't want to ruin the weekend." Minato said.

"And I'm fine, sweetie. If it was something serious then we would have told you right away. But we didn't want everyone to worry over the weekend." Kushina said.

"But it could have been serious." Kyuubi said feeling his knees weakening. "You could have had breast cancer." Kushina sighed and went over to him.

"I'm fine, Kyuubi." She said cupping his face. "I'm fine. Okay?" Kyuubi nodded. Kyuubi fell forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I'm okay. I'm okay." Kushina said softly as she stroked his hair. Everyone else in the room sat teary eyed.

"Kushina," Tsunade said softly. Kushina looked over to see Naruto pressing his face into Sasuke's back. Kushina quickly went to Naruto and pulled him to her chest.

"Naruto, baby, I'm sorry." Kushina said softly as Naruto started sobbing. Naruto gripped onto his mother tightly as she stroked his hair.

"Na-to? Mommy, why is Na-to crying?" Ty asked.

"Come here, kiddo." Itachi said picking Ty up. "Let's go play outside with the left over sparklers."

"Let's go join them, Kiara." Sakura said taking Kiara's hand. Mikoto, Fugaku, Jiraiya and Tsunade all went outside as well. Temari went and wrapped her arms around Kyuubi and he collapsed as well. Minato helped comfort Kyuubi while Kushina rocked Naruto gently. Kushina's mother, grandmother, and great grandmother all died of breast cancer, so the news of Kushina possibly having breast cancer had a crippling effect on the two sons. Sasuke could understand because family had always been the most important thing in both the Uzumaki and Uchiha households. Sasuke didn't want to think about what would happen if his mother had a breast cancer scare like Kushina. After half an hour Kyuubi had calmed down and Naruto had cried until he passed out.

"I'll take him upstairs." Sasuke said picking Naruto up.

"You can use our room." Minato smiled at him. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm gonna stay with him if that's okay." Sasuke said.

"Of course." Minato nodded. Sasuke carried Naruto upstairs into Minato and Kushina's room, setting his sleeping lover on the large bed. It was definitely more comfortable than their bunk bed. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and leaned against the head board. Naruto curled into Sasuke's side and held onto him tightly. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair and picked up the book Kushina had left on the nightstand and started reading.

"I never took you for a reader of romance novels." Kushina said softly. Sasuke laughed and looked up at her.

"It was the only thing nearby." Sasuke said.

"How is he?" Kushina asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"Sleeping. I think he was more relieved than anything. We've been having a difficult few weeks and I think this just set him over the edge." Sasuke said as Kushina started stroking Naruto's hair.

"So I've heard." Kushina gave him a knowing and sympathetic smile. Sasuke sighed softly and nodded. Naruto turned away from Sasuke to wrap his arms around his mother.

"Mommy, I don't want you to die." Naruto said sleepily.

"I'm not going to die, sweetie." Kushina said stroking his hair. "I don't have breast cancer."

"No, I don't want you to die ever." Naruto said softly. Kushina laughed.

"We all have to die sometime." Kushina said ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You okay, sweetheart?" Kushina asked cupping Naruto's cheeks.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Sorry, I kind of lost it earlier." Naruto blushed. Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto's head.

"It's okay. You wanna come downstairs? Everyone is playing in the lake." Kushina smiled.

"Yeah. In a few minutes." Naruto nodded. Kushina nodded as well and kissed Naruto one last time.

"Okay, we'll see you down there." Kushina smiled and left. Naruto turned to Sasuke and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked when Naruto broke the kiss.

"I just felt like it." Naruto smiled. "Come on, let's go join everyone." He said getting up. They didn't bother changing because they didn't want to swim. When they got outside they saw that everyone was in the lake except for Kyuubi and Hashi. Naruto went and sat down beside his brother and leaned on him. Kyuubi wrapped his arm around Naruto and kissed his head.

"How are you feeling?" Kyuubi asked.

"Better." Naruto laughed softly.

"It was just everything built up, huh?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I've been pretty stressed recently." Naruto smiled as Kyuubi shot Sasuke a glare. Naruto hit Kyuubi. "Stop it, Kyuubi."

"Sorry, instinct." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto played with Hashi in the small pool while Kyuubi worked on his tan and Sasuke read under an umbrella. A few hours later everyone else got out of the lake for lunch. They all changed and packed up before they headed to the diner they always went to. After lunch everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"You have fun, babe?" Sasuke asked as they pulled into their driveway.

"Definitely." Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke smiled and leaned across the seat to kiss his blonde lover.

* * *

sorry for the drama don't know why i wrote this, must have been in a weird mood. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 29 Wednesday Mar 25**

Naruto sighed happily as he laid in the hammock in the back yard. He and Sasuke had been given the day off mostly because Neji was coming to the office and Itachi didn't want Sasuke around for that and Naruto was home because everyone knew if Naruto was at the office Sasuke would throw a fit. Naruto stretched a bit so that his back would pop before closing his eyes and relaxing again. He heard the back door open and then feet crunching the gravel path they had from the back porch to the hammock.

"If you just wanted to sleep all day we could have stayed in bed." Sasuke sighed. Naruto opened his eyes to look at his lover.

"It would definitely be a bad idea to stay in bed all day with you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"Move over." Sasuke said as he climbed onto the hammock next to Naruto. They laid there for a few minutes in silence. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked looking up at the sky. "It's a really nice day. Let's go to the park."

"You want to? I'll take you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Thanks Sas." Naruto said. Sasuke relaxed in the hammock.

"How about we go in like an hour?" Sasuke yawned.

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled and curled into Sasuke's side. They didn't know how long they slept on the hammock but once it was the afternoon it started getting hotter and it woke them. "Can we go to the park now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke yawned as he got out of the hammock and then helped Naruto out as well. They changed into something cooler and walked down the street to the nearby park.

"Boss!" Konohamaru shouted excitedly. Konohamaru was a five year old kid that lived in the neighborhood that Naruto plays with on his days off.

"Hey, kiddo." Naruto smiled ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

"You wanna play on the jungle gym?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure let's go." Naruto smiled and Konohamaru ran off towards the large wooden jungle gym. "You wanna come?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"No, you go. I'll wait here." Sasuke said pointing to a bench nearby. Naruto smiled and waved as he ran off. Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto playing with Konohamaru. Naruto really was good with kids. A few more of the neighborhood boys joined in on their game of pirates, or cowboys or whatever they were playing.

"Oh, you shot me." Naruto groaned dramatically as he clenched his chest and stumbled backwards.

"I killed you!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Oh. I'm dying." Naruto moaned and fell onto the ground. All the boys ran over to him and stared down at him.

"Naruto? Are you dead for real?" Udon asked.

"Bah!" Naruto shouted and all the boys screamed and jumped about three feet into the air. Naruto laughed. "Scared you." Naruto smiled.

"That was mean, Boss." Konohamaru pouted.

"I'm sorry, guys." Naruto smiled.

"It's okay. What can we do now?" Udon asked. Naruto looked over into the soccer field to see that the men practicing had left.

"Let's go play freeze tag." Naruto said. The boys cheered. "Okay, I'm it!" Naruto announced as they all ran into the field. They played for a few hours before the boys' families came to find them.

"Thanks for all your help, Naruto. Konohamaru always has so much fun with you." Asuma, Konohamaru's uncle, smiled as he pat Naruto's back.

"No problem, Asuma-san. Konohamaru is a great kid and I love running around with him." Naruto smiled.

"Well thanks for taking care of them." Asuma smiled as Konohamaru came running up to them.

"Can we go home now Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure thing." Asuma smiled and picked up his nephew.

"See you later, Boss." Konohamaru smiled and waved as he was carried away. Once all the boys had been picked up Sasuke went and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned on him.

"You wanna go grab some ramen before we go home?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Please." Naruto smiled. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they walked to Ichiraku's. After ramen they went back home so Naruto could take a shower. Sasuke laid down on the bed and sighed. He felt exhausted all of a sudden and started to fall asleep. Just before he fell asleep he felt warm lips press against his. "Night, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto whispered softly before Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!! there is kind of a reason that this chapter is here. Mostly for naruto loves kids. there is a method to my madness but sometimes you gotta look for it. haha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 31 Friday Mar 27**

"Why do I have to come again?" Sasuke sighed as Naruto drug him towards the entrance to a club.

"You wouldn't have let me come alone and you know it. So stop bitching." Naruto smirked at him. Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto was right. Itachi had decided to take Hinata and Neji to a fancy club to help their deal go through. Of course Gaara was in town and Naruto invited him along. So there was no way Sasuke was going to let Naruto go alone even if Kiba, Ino, Itachi and Sakura were all going.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called from the front door. Naruto smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Sorry we're late." Naruto said when they reached her. "The bastard wouldn't let me leave until I changed into something he thought was presentable."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to dress yourself, moron." Sasuke sighed.

"You look great, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"See. I told you." Sasuke pointed out. He had argued with Naruto for half an hour almost about his current outfit. Naruto was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. Naruto thought he looked like a douche bag but Sasuke told him he looked fine. Sasuke was trying to make sure Naruto didn't look too sexy knowing that Neji and Gaara would be there. Naruto sighed and followed Sakura into the club. They had a table at the back where everyone was waiting.

"What took so long?" Kiba asked.

"The bastard thinks I can't dress." Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Kiba.

"So now you need to dress him?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down next to Naruto.

"I think you look nice, Naruto." Ino smiled.

"Sasuke dressed him like that on purpose." Kiba whispered.

"Cause of the Gaara thing and the Neji thing?" Ino whispered back. Kiba nodded. Itachi ordered everyone drinks and after half an hour Ino and Kiba were dancing Hinata was flirting with a guy at the bar, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji were in a three way glaring contest, and Naruto Sakura and Itachi were ignoring all of them. After another five minutes of glaring Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him away from the table.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Dance with me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to the dance floor and holding the blonde close to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as they slowly swayed to the music.

"You don't like dancing, Sasuke. Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly as he played with Sasuke's hair and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Sasuke said softly. "I don't like the way Neji was looking at you."

"Okay." Naruto smiled. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see Itachi and Sakura had left the table and Neji and Gaara were talking.

"You two dated, right?" Neji asked Gaara.

"You stay away from him." Gaara snapped.

"Oh, getting a little over protective of your ex?" Neji smirked. Gaara growled.

"Doesn't matter. You stay the hell away from him." Gaara growled.

"What was it like? Fucking him I mean." Neji said looking over at Naruto.

"Shut up." Gaara said.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I don't know." Neji laughed softly.

"What?" Gaara glared at him.

"I mean everyone at school knew what you and Naruto did. There were tapes of you two fucking at school and home." Neji said.

"You shut the fuck up. None of that was even real." Gaara growled.

"Really?" Neji smirked.

"I never touched him." Gaara snapped.

"Aw, so who was fucking him in those videos? He sure was a slut." Neji said. Gaara growled and punched Neji in the face.

"Don't you ever say that." Gaara growled.

"You ass hole." Neji growled as he swung at Gaara but Gaara just caught Neji's hand. "You're just jealous that someone else was fucking your boyfriend. Is that why you left?" Gaara punched Neji again.

"Don't you dare talk about shit you don't know." Gaara growled. "Naruto was nothing like that."

"He was nothing more than a little slut." Neji said punching Gaara back. Gaara snarled and hit Neji hard enough the send him sliding across the floor. Neji didn't even have enough time to react before Gaara jumped on top of him. The two wrestled for a bit before Naruto grabbed Gaara and pulled him off of Neji.

"Gaara, calm down." Naruto said holding Gaara as the red head struggled to kick and punch Neji.

"He was saying awful things about you." Gaara growled.

"Gaara. Stop, it's fine." Naruto said as Neji was helped up by Itachi.

"It's not fine. He had no right to say that stuff about you." Gaara growled.

"Perhaps not, but you shouldn't have acted like that." Naruto said pulling Gaara away.

"I think it's time for me to take you and Hinata home." Itachi told Neji. Neji wiped the blood from his face and nodded. Itachi nodded at Sasuke before escorting Neji away. Sasuke sighed and went to go find Naruto and Gaara at the table. Gaara was growling and Naruto was trying to calm him down.

"He was talking about those damn tapes." Gaara growled. Naruto froze slightly. "He had no right to bring that up. I'm not sorry that I beat him up."

"I know." Naruto said softly. "Guess we'll never be able to escape those rumors, huh?"

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked. Gaara and Naruto jumped.

"It's nothing." Naruto shook his head.

"Your ex-boyfriend beat up one of our clients. I need to know." Sasuke said.

"I cheated on Naruto with one of our sempais. He wanted to video tape it. The tapes got out and everyone thought it was me and Naruto." Gaara sighed.

"So that's why you broke up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"He shouldn't have brought that shit up." Gaara growled. Naruto put a hand on Gaara to calm him down. Sasuke frowned slightly and motioned for a waiter to come over.

"Yes, how can I help you my youthful friend." The man smiled. Sasuke looked at the man's nametag.

"Lee, my friend here was in a bit of a scuffle. Do you think you can take care of him for me?" Sasuke asked. Lee smiled at Gaara and nodded.

"I would be glad to." Lee smiled. Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto away as Lee sat down next to Gaara.

"Let's go home." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have a very good time." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"I'm glad I found out about how you and Gaara broke up." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly.

"I told you there was nothing between us. We kind of started getting distant our senior year and that's why he started cheating on me with Deidara-sempai. When I found out I was pissed. Gaara left as soon as we graduated and later over the summer he wrote me an email apologizing but also explaining that a lot of the problems in our relationship came down to the fact that we weren't in love with each other, I don't think we ever were." Naruto shrugged.

"I see." Sasuke nodded.

"See, so now you don't have to worry. I mean yeah, Gaara still cares about me but he's not in love with me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"Good. Because I love you and I'm not giving you up to anyone." Sasuke said.

* * *

there's no more sasu/naru drama so i had to find it somewhere else. sorry Neji is the bad guy, hadn't originally planned it but i needed a bad guy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 34 Monday Mar 30**

Kyuubi growled as he paced the length of Sasuke's office. Sasuke sighed as he tried to focus on his work rather than the severely pissed gang lord. Kyuubi had heard about Neji and Gaara's conversation and not only wanted to kill Neji for saying shit about his precious baby brother but also for beating up his precious baby brother-in-law. He knew they were finalizing the Hyuuga deal that morning and as soon as Itachi saw Kyuubi had come to have a "pleasant chat" with Neji, he was locked in Sasuke's office. Sasuke was terrified to say the least because although all the anger is Neji's doing, there is no one to protect him from Kyuubi's wrath while they're locked up together. Kyuubi growled again.

"Kyuubi, I'd like to castrate that ass hole as much as the next guy but right now I'm really trying to work so can you keep your furious snarls to a frustrated rumble?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi snarled at him. "Or just keep doing what you're doing. Whatever works for you."

"You don't even understand, Uchiha." Kyuubi growled. "That fucking dip shit found those tapes, knew it wasn't Naruto and still started that rumor. You even know what kind of fucked up shit my brother had to put up with because of him. I swear I'm gonna kill him for even thinking of bringing it up again."

"You can't kill him, Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto for one. Itachi will probably step in because he doesn't really want anyone associated with the company being murdered by a business partner. Then of course there is that whole "thou shalt not murder" thing. I mean if I'm giving up sex for Jesus then you sure as hell can go without killing people." Sasuke pointed out. Kyuubi growled again.

"Then I'll just hurt him." He paused. "A lot." Sasuke laughed.

"I'd join you but I would rather not get in your way." Sasuke said. About ten minutes later the Hyuuga meeting ended. Sasuke's office was unlocked and Kyuubi quickly left without saying anything.

"So how did it go?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the blonde entered his office.

"Closed the deal without a hitch. It just took a long ass time cause Neji kept stalling." Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke's head. "What are you working on?" He asked leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and looking at the computer.

"Just some payroll stuff." Sasuke sighed. "I could barely concentrate with your brother snarling and pacing the whole time he was in here."

"Where is Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom probably." Sasuke shrugged. Itachi sighed as he came into the office.

"Glad that is over." He said leaning on the door frame.

"Aren't you supposed to be escorting the Hyuugas to their car?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded.

"They went to the bathroom." He said. Naruto and Sasuke paled.

"But Kyuubi is in the bathroom." Sasuke said.

"Should we, you know, go in there?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi paled as well.

"Well, if he's not out in ten minutes then we'll go in." Itachi said. The other two nodded. They all knew not to get in Kyuubi's way. About that time in the bathroom Neji and Kyuubi were meeting.

"You must be Hyuug Neji." Kyuubi smiled.

"Do I know you?" Neji asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

"No. I've just heard a lot about the Hyuuga deal that Uchiha and Uzumaki have been working on." Kyuubi said. Neji laughed.

"You know Uzumaki is in love with me?" Neji asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Didn't know that." Kyuubi said calmly. Neji laughed again.

"Yeah, he's been in love with me since elementary school. It was creepy the way he was always staring at me and then he even followed me to all of my other schools, I mean he was stalking me. It was so easy to mess with him in high school. I'd just have to pay him a bit of attention and he was like a dog or something. Then him and his boyfriend made these disgusting sex tapes and he sent them to me trying to get me to have sex with him and stuff, it was really freaking and gross. I mean seriously he was so desperate I almost felt bad for him." Neji laughed. Kyuubi laughed as well.

"That is really freaky. That poor kid." Kyuubi said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Neji." Neji said offering his hand. Kyuubi took it and smiled.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi." Kyuubi said. Neji paled and tried to take back his hand before Kyuubi's grip tightened. The sound of every bone in Neji's hand snapping echoed in the bathroom.

"Oh fuck." Neji screamed.

"So nice to finally meet you, Hyuuga." Kyuubi said with a wicked sneer.

"L-let me go. This is harassment." Neji said trying to pull away from Kyuubi.

"Harrasment?" Kyuubi scoffed. "You have no idea what harassment really is. Or maybe you do."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Neji stuttered, fear evident on his face.

"You tortured my little brother. Every day I got to see what you did to him. But he'd bare it with a smiled because he's just that kind of guy." Kyuubi growled dangerously. "Let me tell you one thing, Hyuuga, I'm not that kind of guy." He growled before shoving Neji hard against the wall and lifting him about three feet into the air by his neck.

"Oh god, please don't kill me." Neji cried.

"I'm not gonna kill you, that wouldn't be fun at all." Kyuubi smirked. He reached down between Neji's legs, cupped his crotch and squeezed hard. Neji gasped and screamed.

"I think you just completely crushed one of my balls." Neji squeaked out painfully as Kyuubi kept squeezing.

"Now listen to me you little piss head and you listen well. I know what you did to my brother. I know everything that you did and I'm warning you that I am going to pay you back for it ten thousand times over. Oh you can be sure of that. So you better sleep with one eye open and watch your back, dip shit, because I'm coming for you." Kyuubi snarled.

"Oh god." Neji cried. He was in too much pain from having one of his balls destroyed to really know what Kyuubi was saying other that he was in big trouble.

"And if you ever, and I mean ever, think about messing with my brother again I'll come back for your other one." Kyuubi said giving a final squeeze just to make sure the damage was permanent before he dropped Neji on the ground, drug him to the nearest stall, shoved Neji's head in the toilet and flushed before walking away.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi stepped out of the bathroom right as he was about to step in.

"Hey little brother." Kyuubi smiled.

"Wh-where's Neji?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi pointed behind him.

"Still in the toilet." He said. "Let's go back to Sasuke's office." He put his arm around Naruto and drug him off to Sasuke's office so that Itachi could go in and take care of Neji.

"What did you do to him, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke's office door was shut.

"Nothing he didn't deserve. That guy's an ass. I don't see what you saw in him." Kyuubi huffed.

"I don't either." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't see what he sees in you either, Uchiha." Kyuubi snapped at Sasuke.

"What? But just the other day you said you liked me." Sasuke whined.

"Lies. When did I say that?" Kyuubi asked.

"At the lake." Sasuke said exasperated.

"You were probably dreaming." Kyuubi shrugged. Sasuke blinked.

"But," He started. Of course he knew Kyuubi was joking, but he also kind of felt nervous that Kyuubi could be telling the truth. Naruto hit Kyuubi over the head.

"You be nice. You tell me that you like Sasuke all the time. Don't hurt his feelings." Naruto huffed.

"Wait, so you do like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't mean I won't kill you if you hurt my brother." Kyuubi warned. Sasuke laughed.

"You'd have to beat Itachi, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Minato and Kushina to me first." Sasuke smiled.

"What can I say? People just love me." Naruto smiled.

* * *

i think this is my favorite chapter mostly because Kyuubi is a badass. real neji/naru story is that neji found the deidara/gaara sex tapes and spread them around school saying that it was Naruto in the tape. but when he's talking with Kyuubi he's trying to make Naruto sound bad so he says Naruto sent him the tapes. Neji never actually liked Naruto, he knew Naruto liked him and pretended to like him in order to manipulate him for different things. anyway, that's the real story.

REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 41 Monday Apr 6**

Sasuke looked at his calendar very confused. He had counted five times already. It had been 41 days and there was still a whole week left before Easter. Once again he counted just to be sure. He hadn't counted wrong, he knew he hadn't. He went into the Naruto's office where he and Kiba were trying to schedule who gets to use the office when for that week.

"Hey, Sasuke." The blonde smiled when he saw his lover enter. "What do you need?"

"Um, well." Sasuke said awkwardly. "It's been 41 days and Easter isn't until this weekend. So I'm kind of confused."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Isn't Lent supposed to be the 40 days before Easter?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't know Sundays don't count?" Kiba looked at them.

"What?" Sasuke turned to the brunette.

"Yeah. Sundays are like little holidays for Lent. You can have whatever it is that you give up." Kiba nodded. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was smiling awkwardly.

"You knew about this?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Lent was just an excuse to give it up." Naruto laughed nervously.

"But you still knew about it." Sasuke looked at him.

"Oh come on Sasuke. Nothing would have changed if we could still have sex on Sunday, the only thing we do on Sunday is have sex. I thought it would be better if you didn't know." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It's just one more week. I know you can do it."

"You're lucky you're so damn sexy otherwise I'd be really pissed at you." Sasuke huffed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me huge for this." Sasuke growled.

"That's harsh, Naruto." Kiba laughed. "I mean, 40 days was hard enough. You even knew about the Sunday thing and didn't say anything, that's just cruel."

"I did it for love." Naruto snapped.

"I thought it was for Jesus." Kiba smirked.

"That too." Naruto huffed. Sasuke growled at Kiba.

"Come with me for a bit." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragging him back into his office.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the door was slammed shut and locked. Sasuke looked over at him dangerously. Naruto quickly found himself between the door and his lover. "S-Sasuke." Naruto whispered before swallowing audibly. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head up and gently brushed their lips together. "You're not gonna rape me, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Sasuke shook his head before kissing Naruto gently. Naruto stiffened slightly, nervous at what Sasuke was going to do to him.

"Wh-what are you gonna do then?" Naruto asked as Sasuke kissed all over his face.

"Show you exactly what you need to make up for." Sasuke smirked. Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit his neck and began sucking on his skin. Naruto felt his knees going weak as Sasuke unbutton his shirt and gently trace over the skin of his chest and abdomen. Naruto bit his lip to keep from moaning as Sasuke tweaked one of his nipples. He felt his knees give out but found one of Sasuke's legs had pressed between his so now he was sitting with his groin pressed against Sasuke's thigh.

"St-stop, Sasuke." Naruto gasped as Sasuke nibbled his collar bone.

"Don't think so." Sasuke mumbled as his leg started moving and rubbing up against Naruto's quickly hardening member. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders for support and let his head rest against the door.

"Sas, I'm gonna," Naruto panted as he hips unconsciously rubbed against Sasuke's leg.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear before gently biting the lobe.

"So good." Naruto gasped. Sasuke knew every spot on Naruto that got him turned on and was currently mercilessly abusing every one of those spots and Naruto was going crazy with pleasure and need. And then Sasuke stopped. Naruto nearly screamed and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked pretty hot and bothered as well, but definitely to a lesser extent than Naruto.

"What you're feeling right now is how I have felt every second for the last 41 days. And now I find out that seven of those days I could have relieved just a bit of this frustration. Now you know just how huge you owe me for this." Sasuke said. Naruto was still trying to catch his breath and calm his body.

"You seriously felt like this the whole time?" Naruto panted.

"Do you even have any idea what kind of effect you have on me?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed softly.

"I think I have a pretty good one now." Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto but Naruto turned away. "You kiss me now and I'll jump you." Naruto told him. Sasuke laughed and took a step back from Naruto and Naruto fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just let me clam down first." Naruto nodded.

"Maybe I took it a little too far." Sasuke smiled.

"Just a little." Naruto laughed.

"I had to prove my point." Sasuke sighed as he went and sat at his desk.

"If you feel like this all the time I'm surprised you even let me out of the house." Naruto smiled and leaned against the door, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I wonder why I do." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed again and let his body relax. He was kind of surprised to see how much of an effect he actually had on Sasuke. It was no wonder Sasuke was horny all the time. Naruto laughed softly to himself. Maybe he did have a bit to make up for.

* * *

So, those of you who didn't realize, there's still a week left before Easter... I had forgotten that Sundays don't count until I was about halfway through writing this story. No more updates until Easter, sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 47 EASTER SUNDAY!!!

Sasuke wanted to be happy, he really did. It was Easter Sunday and he and Naruto could finally have sex again. But this was just inhumane.

"What do you mean Family Day?" Sasuke said trying not to throw a fit. Naruto bit his lip as he messed with his suit jacket.

"Well the twins are old enough to go Easter egg hunting and for some reason my parents want us to all go to church together and have lunch afterwards and then spend the afternoon together as a family. I'm really sorry, Sasuke, but you know how my parents are." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, and they know that this is the first day in 47 days that I'm allowed to have sex with you." Sasuke growled.

"I know, baby, but this is really important to them." Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "They want me there for the twins. It's not like I'm ever going to have kids." Naruto added somewhat sadly. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and sighed.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed.

"Don't be upset, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"I'm not. Or at least not for that reason. You go have fun with your family." Sasuke waved him away. Naruto sighed and went to kiss Sasuke.

"I promise tonight I'll do anything and everything you want." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke smiled.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"Please nothing too perverted. I'd feel really embarrassed." Naruto blushed. Sasuke laughed.

"I won't I promise." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll call you when I'm headed home." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke one more time before he left. Sasuke went back to sleep. Although he didn't really have any plans that morning, he was sad that he wouldn't even be able to sleep in with Naruto. But he did have plans for that evening so with Naruto gone he could set up everything. As he had promised, Naruto called before he was headed home giving Sasuke about twenty minutes to get ready. Not that he needed to get ready, but he just wanted to make sure everything was in place. Naruto entered his house to find Eater eggs on the ground in a little trail. Naruto couldn't help but to smile. Out of curiosity he opened the first two eggs to find his favorite chocolate in them. He followed the trail of chocolate filled Easter eggs to the bedroom door. Naruto bit his lip. "If you're wearing a bunny costume you should take it off right now otherwise I'll start laughing." Naruto said through the door where he knew Sasuke was waiting. (AN: bunny costume like Playboy Bunny not like the Easter Bunnies you see in the mall.)

"No way, I'm not that cheesy." Sasuke called back. Naruto opened the door to find Sasuke sitting Indian style on the bed in his boxers with chocolates around the bed on the floor and an Easter basket filled with lube and condoms.

"No porn this time?" Naruto smirked as he slowly undressed.

"Figured we know what we're doing." Sasuke smiled back. Naruto stripped down to his boxers before crawling on the bed to where Sasuke was sitting. Naruto gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's before pulling away to look at the other man.

"What are we gonna do now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked seductively.

"I honestly can't think of one really perverted thing. I just want to make love to you over and over and over." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"That still sounds kinda perverted coming from you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and pulled Naruto into a sweet, loving kiss. There were plenty of other nights for perverted things, tonight Sasuke felt like taking it slow. Sasuke's fingers traced over Naruto's skin, enjoying the feel of it beneath his finger tips. Naruto moaned softly and sat down in Sasuke's lap, pressing their chests together. Sasuke immediately flipped Naruto onto his back and hovered over the blonde.

"God damn you are sexy." Sasuke sighed as he looked the blonde over.

"Have you seen yourself?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke in for a hard kiss. They both moaned. Sasuke broke away from Naruto's mouth to trail kisses down his chest before nibbling on a pert nipple. Naruto moaned and arched into his lover as Sasuke's hands trailed down his stomach and underneath his boxers to stroke his erect member. "Sas, Sasuke, feels good. So damn good." Naruto panted softly while gripping the sheets tightly. Sasuke slid Naruto's boxers off and looked over the blonde. "Stop staring and do something, damn it." Naruto snapped at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke smirked.

"I just want you to fuck me until I can't move." Naruto answered. Sasuke's smirk turned into an evil, perverted grin.

"That I can definitely do." Sasuke said kissing Naruto hard before grabbing the lube. He slicked up three fingers and shoved all of them none too gently into Naruto. The blonde gasped and moaned at the intrusion. Sasuke had wanted to take it slow but then again, seeing Naruto naked and his for the taking made him want to just hurry up to the taking part. Once he thought Naruto was stretched enough (it had been 47 days since the last time they had sex so he figured the blonde needed to be stretched a little) Sasuke lubed up his erection and slammed into Naruto's waiting body. Naruto screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck." Naruto gasped as Sasuke started ramming into him.

"I can't hold back, baby, I'm sorry." Sasuke panted as he gripped Naruto's hips.

"I was gonna ask you to give me more." Naruto smirked.

"I can give you more." Sasuke said throwing Naruto's legs over his shoulders to change the angle. Naruto screamed and arched completely off the bed as his prostate was hit dead on.

"S-Sas." Naruto panted and reached out to his lover. Sasuke leaned forward so Naruto could reach him and let the blonde pull him in for a sweet kiss. "I love you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"I love you, Naruto. So much." Sasuke smiled as he kept pounding into the writing blonde. It was only a few minutes later that Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke came a few seconds afterwards calling Naruto's name.

"More, Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"Whatever you want." Sasuke smirked and flipped Naruto onto his stomach before thrusting back in. They lost count of how many times they did it before they both just passed out. Naruto woke up a few hours after that to find Sasuke on top of him with his head on his stomach, kissing the skin gently.

"What time is it?" Naruto yawned.

"Almost midnight." Sasuke said kissing up Naruto's chest and neck to give him a loving kiss on the lips before settling on top of him again. "You okay?" Sasuke asked softly kissing Naruto's neck.

"I think so. I'm a little sore but I think I can still move." Naruto smiled sleepily.

"Then I guess I didn't do my job good enough." Sasuke smirked and looked up at the other man.

"Guess you're just gonna have to keep at it until you get the job done." Naruto laughed.

"It's a good thing Itachi gave us the next two weeks off." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, he's definitely a good boss." Naruto laughed. Sasuke laughed as well and pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto yawned.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. They both easily fell back asleep after that, looking forward to the next two weeks.

* * *

Last chappie/ epilogue tomorrow!!!


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGUE it's really really rediculously short. i warned you, don't leave reviews complaining about it.

* * *

Monday

They woke up about the same time like they usually did. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently, still sore from the previous day.

"Morning, Sasu." He said against Sasuke's lips.

"Morning, Naru." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back.

"What time is it?" Naruto yawned as he broke the kiss. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand.

"Almost noon." He said before he saw the Easter basket. He smiled at the untouched condoms and wondered why he had even bothered buying them. He then saw the Easter egg he had put in there but forgotten about. "Oh hey, I forgot to give this to you yesterday." He said reaching across Naruto to get the egg and handing it to him. But Naruto was already half asleep.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"You have to open it." Sasuke sighed with a soft laugh.

"Too tired. You open it for me and tell me what it is." Naruto said pressing his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke laughed and Naruto felt a ring being put on his finger.

"It's proof of how committed to you I am." Sasuke said.

"You got me a wedding ring?" Naruto smiled but still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just plain gold with our initials engraved on the inside." Sasuke said.

"It's beautiful." Naruto mumbled.

"You haven't even opened your eyes to look at it." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't give me something ugly to represent something so important to me, would you?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and kissed the blonde.

"Also, I was thinking of looking into adoption. I mean I know you always wanted kids and since neither of us can actually have them, then," Sasuke started but was interrupted when Naruto kissed him. Sasuke looked up into sparkling blue.

"You'd really do that for me?" Naruto smiled.

"Well yeah, any time you want just say the word and I'd do anything for you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto giggled.

"You're such a romantic." He smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"But you like the idea?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Maybe in a couple of years I'll be ready for something like that, but right now the only future I'm thinking about is the next two weeks that I'm gonna spend right here in this bed with the love of my life." Naruto smiled.

"We're gonna spend the next two weeks in bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Not moving from this spot." Naruto said cuddling into Sasuke's side.

"What about when we need to eat?" Sasuke asked with a laugh. Naruto thought for a second.

"We'll just make someone bring us food." Naruto answered.

"And when you have to go to the bathroom?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto sighed.

"Damn." THE END.

* * *

it's over. again, don't leave reviews complaining about the shortness of this chapter. i know it's short. it's the epilogue, it's not supposed to be long.


End file.
